Mystery Girl's Secret's
by waterflygirl
Summary: a girl with firey hair comes into Ash's life and she seams so fumilair, now Ash most protect this girl with Dawm and Brock even though Ash's moms life is at stake. Ash VERY OOC rated for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Meg: Hey!! Please do not wonder if I own Pokemon, because I don't. IF I did, (which I do NOT) Misty would be a greater battler and she would come back on the show, with long hair that went around her like a halo!!!!**

**M: Okay, if you have a brain, know how to write and are reading this right now do us all a favor and review, for all Meg cares you can call her a fat cow who eats chocolate, and she would STILL be happy that you reviewed.**

**Ash: Hey! Who is 'M'????**

**M and I: Baka!!!!!**

**Meg: if you can't tell who M is after this first chapter then I shall call you Ash-no-Baka-2!!!**

Pokemon: mystery girl's secrets?

Chapter one

"How much farther till we reach Celstic town?" Dawn asked as she picked up Piplup, they heard a loud crash behind them.

"There you two are!" someone said from where the crash came from,

"Oh little girl you don't want your sisters getting hurt do you?" a sinister voice said from a loud speaker.

A girl with long orange hair in a ponytail a merged from the forest, blood from a cut on her forehead slowly dripping down her face into her left eye. She held her left arm as blood dripped down it soaking her gloved hand before falling to the ground.

"Wah…" Ash said as he stared at the blood soaked girl, "who is she?" he muttered thinking he had seen her before.

"…" the girl looked at Dawn like she was a nuisance, she then looked at the ground and sighed as if her efforts were all in vain "Just … run …" she finally said.

"You want us to just leave you?" Dawn said suddenly in raged, "What person in their right mind would leave an injured girl who's covered in blood with a crazy man chasing after her!" she yelled as her pulsing vain grew bigger in anger, and Ash thought she made no sense because EVERY normal person would have already ran away.

"Calm down, we can't force a complete stranger to let us help her." Brock said to calm down the upset Dawn.

"Tsk I don't need anyone's help." said the strange girl as she jumped into the air and grabbed a branch and jumped from branch to branch past the three shocked by standers.

"Who does she think she is to just leave and not even tell her name! That's it Piplup we're going after her!" Dawn yelled as she started running full force in the direction the strange girl had gone, Ash and Brock reluctantly followed.

"Crap, they are keeping up with me." the strange girl said to herself as she jumped towards Celstic town, "I got to find him instead, since Ash and Brock can't help me, they don't even remember me…" she said trying to hide all her pain. "There it is!" she suddenly exclaimed as she saw Celstic town steadily approaching.

She burst threw two doors of a dome shaped building. She smiled glad to see only one person inside.

"Why are you so late, and what's this emergency you wanted to talk about M…" Gary said before the strange girl cut him off.

"Cover for me!" she pleaded as Ash, Brock, and Dawn entered the room.

"Gary!" Ash said in surprise as he looked at his old revile and the girl beside him. "Why are you here?" he asked forgetting about the strange girl next to him

"Oh, well I'm, um here to uh study, the way bug pokemon, well the way the uh… Oh! The way bug pokemon migrate in the Sinnoh region!" he finally exclaimed.

"Then why is she here?" Dawn said pointing at the strange girl who they had followed here, she now clutched her backpack like it was life it's self.

"Her… well she is… she is my, um she is my girlfriend!" Gary said pointing at the sky as if he had just had an idea, "and she is helping me with my studies by using her pokemon to capture the pokemon I need!"

"Yeah I'm his girlfriend." she said digging her heel into Gary's foot.

"Then may we have the honor of knowing this radiant beings name?" Brock said seeing now that this girl was more then EVERY Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny put together, she looked like an angel with her long orange hair surrounding her like a halo, now that the wind had dried the blood and it had flaked away.

"Um my name is… my name is…"she started when the ceiling came crashing down and she knew it was him right away, "my name is not important right now." she said before all heck Brock loose.

"You sure are good to make it here from Kanto with only your pokemon you sure are interesting, now be a good little girl and give me that bag and I wont destroy this little building." said the same sinister voice as last time, but now he stood in front of them. His bleach blond hair went down to the middle of his back. He looked 5.10 to 6.1 ft tall, he wore all black beside the design on his back which was of a crown and dagger. His eyes were what gave him away, they were such a dark brown they looked black and they reflected his obsession with getting what he wanted, even if that he would have to kill everyone in this room, his looks stopped all in the room but the strange girl who gritted her teeth and muttered his almost cursed name.

"Desastre, you got here faster then I thought a priss like you could, well then I must be saying goodbye sorry I can't show you what is in the bag Gary, but it can't be helped." she kissed him lightly on the cheek and handed him all but two poke balls, Gary's face showed confusion but he froze and turned bright red after the kiss even though it was just on cheek. "That's a thank you, and please watch over my pokemon for me!" she yelled before flying into the air and through the giant hole above their heads.

"Wait!" Dawn, Ash, Broke, and Gary yelled at the same time.

"Don't follow me!" the girl yelled in what normal people would call a growl.

"Trying to escape I see," Desastre chuckled as he prepared to attack again.

"Go Golduck use water gun!" the girl yelled turning midway in the air and releasing one of her two poke balls. "Now use physic on the water!" The water turned into mist and made a beautiful escape from this bad meeting.

"Good thing we can still follow her with Ash's Staraptor keeping watch on her and leading us in the direction she goes!" Brock said thinking he will be able to see the unnatural beauty of the strange girl they now followed.

"Pokemon can be used to follow people besides just battling and contests." Gary said as he tried to write it down while running. "Huh, Ash are you okay, you have not spoken this entire time?"

"…" Ash didn't answer just looked at the ground. _'Why did my heart hurt when that girl kissed Gary, even when it was only on the cheek? I don't even know her, yet she knew who I was at first glance, and I have this undying feeling I know her almost as well as Brock. Maybe even better. Just who is this girl?!_ ' Ash thought as he ran after said girl.

His thoughts were ended then when he heard Dawn yell at him from behind. When he turned to look at her he tripped over the vine that Dawn had just tried to warn him about,

"Hey, Ash hurry up we have to catch up with her. Look Brock and Gary are way ahead of us now!" Dawn whined, even though she was the only who even bothered to stop and ask if he was okay.

"Oww…" Ash moaned as he stood up and looked at the girl standing behind him to see that she was running in place, as if she'd _die_ if she didn't get to meet the fire haired girl in person. "Whats with your enthusiasm to meet her all of a sudden? When you first met her you wanted to have nothing to do with her." Ash stated as he looked at the girl next to him now, as she slowly inched forward as if straining not to run off ahead of Ash with out a look back.

"Well I have somethings I want to talk to her about." Dawn said, sounding like she was whinning to Ash and his thick head which she nocked on to get him to run again.

**Meg: okay, now you know why I said you should know who M is right!!!**

**Gary: Please review this Fanfic, for the sake that Meg actually puts up the next 6 chapters she ALREADY has done.**

**Meg: Hey!!! I only want 1 review for the next chapter!!! Some people are a lot worse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gary: you should take your hand off the '1' and 'shift' buttons and … who gave you sugar, you know there is a reason you are not aloud to drink pop.**

**Meg: yah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If I did drink pop my stories would ALL be CRACK fanfic's!!!!!!!! **

**Gary: please review Meg's dear story, for the sake that she doesn't get sad and eat a two foot long pixie stick… -shivers- AGAIN.**

**Meg: Peace out non-hyper people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Well even though we caught up with her and convinced her to let us come with her that fair maiden went strait into her tent and Gary followed." Brock said in disappointment, "I still don't even know her name…"

"We know one thing," Dawn said waiting to catch both of their attention, "She must be a coordinator, the way Golduck made water sparkle so bright that it blinded us long enough to let her escape. I must learn all her secrets, she's amazing!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Didn't you say you hated her just this morning?" Ash said with a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

"Not true I only yelled at her for not letting us help her!" Dawn said in her own defense. Then wisped"… look their coming out of the tent."

Everyone turned to see the two figures walk towards them.

"I'm sorry but I cannot go with you because that would put your lives in danger, so me and Gary are going to leave now." the strange girl said with a bow.

"Why do you think we'll back off because it's 'dangerous' we're not the type of people. So deal with the weight of three more people." Ash said getting annoyed at the girl, she just chuckled and said fine. "By the way what two pokemon do you have besides Golduck?" Ash asked remembering the poke balls she gave to Gary, and the kiss.

"My other two pokemon are my two most treasured pokemon, Pichu and Azuril their still not even close to as strong as my other pokemon, and Pichu refuses to evolve. Oh, and call me M." She hoped they wouldn't find it strange, or ask why she suddenly became so talkative.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, that has stolen my heart." Brock managed to get out before Crow gunk knocked him out.

"He hasn't changed at all." M said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. "Looks like it's going to be a long journey, with these three around."

"In coming call, in coming call." M's cell phone said and she froze.

'Only my sisters and people whose houses I rested at know this number, and him.' M thought to herself as she picked up her phone and said hello.

The look of hoarer on M's face made everyone freeze and wait for her to finish and tell them what and who it was.

"I'm sorry Ash, he took your mother … it's all my fault…" M could barely hold the rage and fear from her voice.

Ash was silent, he just sat there like he didn't hear her.

"It's … it's okay it's not your fault M, Desastre is the one at fault not y-" Brock said before Ash stood up and grabbed M by her collar and started yelling at her.

"How could it not be your fault! If you had just given him what he wanted my mom wouldn't be in any danger!" Ash yelled at her as tears fell down his cheeks and M's last poke ball fell into her hand, and she gripped it tightly, then Ash flung her to the ground as he finished.

"I can't give it to him or he'll just take over the world." M said her voice wavering as she stood up and faced Ash. "What he wants is the pokemon in this poke ball, I caught it on accident. It's a pokemon that is the strongest second only to the creator of pokemon it self." M turned and grabbed Pichu and Azuril then ran back into the woods.

"Crap, I left my cell phone back there, huff…" M said after she had stopped running. "Pichu I need you to evolve now, I give permission to evolve!" M said and Pichu started to glow.

"Chu!" Pikachu said as the glow faded, Pichu was gone and now in it's place stood a Pikachu.

"Yes, now go and get my cell phone back from those people!" M said happily, and Pikachu ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meg: sorry people!!! Didn't see how many reviews I had till I looked. Also hope you like this story, if you do try reading one of my other stories. (thinking about writing 3 stories that I have planned out till the 4th chapter in each, may start two.) I talk with Emily and Aqua at the end. Can you guess who they are before reading this chapter?**

Emily and Aqua

Everyone was asleep when the new Pikachu arrived at the camp sight and she slowly looked around to see where her trainer, and motherly figure which Pikachu now saw as her best friend instead, had lost her cell phone when shaken to the ground by that boy.

'Why did M- I should call her M right now too, just to get used to it.' Pikachu thought before getting back to her previous thought, 'I'm positive that she could have easily flipped him, or given me or Aqua (Aqua is Azuril's pokemon name, and Pikachu's is Emily which she will be called as from now on so no confusion will come between Ash's Pikachu and Emily. O.K.J) the signal to attack and easily nock them all out. Oh I wish to stray from the mission and shock the crap out of … What was his name? Cash… Cap… Ape? Oh that's fits him idly, so Ape it is.' Emily thought with an evil grin on her face.

Then the small mouse pokemon spotted her target unfortunately it was the cell phone target not Ape who she so badly wanted to zap until he fell on the ground twitching hard enough to brake his spine from the electricity that would be coursing through his body. This thought put a bigger, more sinister grin on the Pikachu's face as she knew M wanted to do the same,(only with a bat.) since she shared M's sinister streak with her.

"Snap." came a sound from behind her and Emily turned around to see Pikachu behind her and she started to back away slowly growling at the Pikachu and herself for not hearing it coming.

"Who are you?" asked Pikachu now in attack mode as his eyes adjusted to the dark he now saw that the pokemon in front of him was a Pikachu as well, but there was something about this Pikachu that made his heart race in his chest and it took him only a minute of thinking to figure out what it was. Unfortunately Pikachu had fallen in love with a Pikachu he would probably never see again.

"Just let me leave quietly and I won't hurt you." said Emily, making Pikachu jump at the sudden words. "I'm just going to take this item and leave and you'll never have to see me again." she said before turning around and beginning to flee.

Pikachu's heart sank as he watched her walk away. Then a thought accrued to him 'what if I woke Ash up and have him capture her! Then I could see her and talk to her every day!' (okay Pikachu was smart enough to see he's in love, but he's been around Ash _way_ to long to know what to do when the love of your life starts to leave.)

Pikachu ran over to Ash and zapped him without even trying to shake him awake, thinking it would take to long and the beautiful pokemon would be gone by then. In confusion he zapped Ash twice and Ash let out a yell that sent bird pokemon flying to the sky.

"Ouch!" was Ash's cry and it echo through the enter woods. Waking everyone up and sending a startled M running strait back the way she came.

"Ash!" Brock, Gary, and Dawn yelled as they saw Ash twitch from electricity and his enter body singed. "What happened to you!" they yelled in unison again.

"Pikachu shocked me in my sleep!" Ash said almost in a moan, and they all looked at Pikachu who just pointed at the pokemon that was frozen solid and sending death glares at Pikachu. "Oh, it's another Pikachu and it looks strong do you want me to… wait! That's M's phone and the only thing we have to make her come back!" Ash yelled seeing what Emily carried in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, little guy but if you take that, my angel won't come back to me." Brock said as he, Gary, and Dawn surrounded Emily, their eyes shaded and nets in their hands. Emily had a sweat drop on the back of her head before she shocked them with an eighth of her true power and all three fell to the ground half dead and Emily thought she over did it. When they all jumped up with poke balls in each hand.

"Hey, that's a really powerful thunder, I want Pikachu to take it on!" Ash said and Emily blushed and gave an 'oh, that little attack was nothing' look on her face. "Okay, Pikachu use thunder right back at it!" Ash said, but for the first time in almost six years Pikachu didn't obey him. Instead he just looked at Ash then turned back to Emily to see her staring at him now and Pikachu blushed and put his hand to the back of his head to laugh nervously.

At this Ash fell to his knees in despair thinking that his best friend, Pikachu had no trust in his word.

"Hey, look at that, Pikachu has a crush!" Dawn said in a sweet but mocking tone, and Brock quickly agreed knowing what love looked like.

"Oh, really," Gary said as he approached Pikachu pulling out his note book and beginning to ask questions, "Pikachu, what attracted you to that Pikachu, or was it just instinct?" Gary said and Pikachu looked offended at the last part and slight sparks flew from his cheeks. "Okay, final question, do you wish to make this Pikachu your partner?" at this Pikachu froze and slowly his enter body turned red until he had a nose bleed that let out so much blood, that most people would think the tiny mouse had died from blood lose.

Emily, who was not completely as sinister as she thought started slowly walking over to Pikachu to see if he was okay. Pikachu and everyone (besides Ash) noticed this and Pikachu stayed perfectly still, hoping Emily would give him a small nudge to see if he was alright. Unluckily for Pikachu though, right before she reached him Ash swooped Pikachu into his arms thinking he had passed away. Seeing he had been taken away by Ash from his new crush, Pikachu instantly shocked Ash with a little more then half it's power and then watched as his best friend and trainer crumbled into a little pile of dark soot.

Before anyone could laugh at Ash's predicted fate, a tree near them began to shake violently, as if laughing at Ash itself.

Everyone quickly turned towards it and Ash became living again with a poke ball in his hand seeing that Pikachu would not listen to him. Then the tree shook even more violently and something with long orange hair fell from the tree now letting her laughs escape her mouth.

**Meg: well… could you guess who they were?**

**Emily: I don't think they could… not many humans are smart…**

**Meg: what was that?**

**Emily: n-nothing!!**

**Aqua: um… Meg please explain how we can talk?**

**Meg: -stopping in her death glare at the shaking with fear Emily- Oh that? I get that to happen because I am the all powerful, obsessed, sadistic, to lazy to do much besides read and type, AUTHOR. So… I can do what ever I want. -sticks out tongue-**

**Aqua: and to think people at school call her mature… but they don't know the real Meg. Probably never will unless I tell you. Nah, I'll just give you a hint. Her fake name and real name correspond like this:**

**M………**

**E………**

**G………**

**Get it now? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Meg: Okay… sorry I waited so long even though I have a lot of chapters of this finished -_-' the only reason this is coming out is because I feel like up dating a few of my stories today.**

**Ash: Meg… doesn't… own… Pokemon. -holds up flash card- Meg! I could have remembered that!**

Unnoticed Pain

It was M, but that wasn't the big surprise the big surprise was she was laughing, every time they had spoke to her, she was either yelling at them, telling them to leave, or saying in a calm voice something horrible had happened, but never once had she even smiled a real smile, yet a lone laughed.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry!" she managed to say before braking into uncontrollable laughter once again.

Brock ended up having a nose bleed that matched Pikachu's after seeing M's unworldly smile and now lay unconscious on the ground, but no one noticed.

Ash and Gary were to busy staring at M like her smile was a new pokemon they wanted to capture and research. While Dawn just looked back and forth from the two reading them like open books and then sighing seeing how the two were rivals yet again.

Ash didn't know why just looking at M so happy and worry free, made him feel like he was the most lucky person alive, even if she was she was the reason his mom…

Ash's face turned cold as he remembered that his mom's life was in danger and he still had done nothing to stop it. He knew there was only one person here that could tell him how to reach his mom, and he was even ready to make her cry if that's what it took for him get back his mom. 'Plus, if I made her cry it's not like she was ever nice to me, she is just a stranger, just a stranger…' He thought to reassure himself as he stood up and walked to M and grabbed her by the wrist.

"H-hey!" she said thinking since it was Ash he would let go and back off, but when he didn't she looked up at him. Only to feel like running away from the nightmare she had relived in her dreams for countless days in a row.

"Where did he take my mother?" Ash said in such a cold uncaring voice that everyone looked at him even Aqua, Emily, and Pikachu. "Where did Desastre take my mother?" He asked again tightening his grip on her small wrist. She and didn't even let out the yelp of pain that most people would have had welling up in their throats by the feeling of their wrist being crushed.

"Let go of me it's starting to hurt." M said in a voice almost to quiet for everyone to hear, and after hearing it Brock was about to interrupt when Gary put his hand in front of him saying M would go through more pain if someone tried to save her and got hurt.

"I don't care." Ash said in the same icy tone he had been using the enter time. This made Brock and Gary turn back towards the two in front of them in disbelieve. "You are no one important to me, you're just some complete stranger who came out of nowhere and started putting others in danger. I could careless if you are in pain for all we know my mom could be dead because of you." he spat the last word out as if she was some plague that would kill you if you just said it's name, and she did something she hasn't done in three long painful years of running for her life. She cried.

**Meg: Sorry M.**

**M: Why?**

**Meg: I made you seem bipolar with it starting with you laughing and ending with you crying! -sniffle- please don't hurt me! -cover head with arms-**

**M: -sweat drop- I'm just a character you made up as a future M-**

**Meg: STOP! For all those non smart people out there who don't know who you are yet you can't say your name!**

**M: -_-' people… just review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meg: Hello people!! Ash, please do the DC!!**

**Ash: …**

**Meg: Ash, why aren't you doing it!?!**

**Ash: you're making me look like a bully!!!**

**Meg: … Brock, you go then.**

**Brock: anything for a beautiful flower such as yourself!!**

**Meg: -sweat drops- I'm not even pretty… (I know I'm not 'pretty' and am perfectly fine with it, thus I don't cover up my face with make up and go on diets that give me eating disorders. Plus, all those models most girls look up to and call 'pretty' don't even look like that themselves in reality, editors Photoshop the heck out of them and then call them 'pretty' and 'beautiful' but it's all fake. A fake beauty that makes others worry about how they look and strive to become like them… that is beauty at it's lowest. Really it's just to make people buy make up and other things that make them believe they can look like the models, don't get me wrong, wearing make up to cover up a scar or blemish is fine, but relying mostly on make up and not on your natural beauty, your beauty with forever remain 'skin deep'.)**

**Brock: … Meg doesn't own pokemon, but she does own her opinion… like said above… **

Chapter five

M sat there staring at him and everyone stared at her in fear that another fight would brake out but this time someone would get hurt.

Ash stared at her with the cold, cruel eyes that had been haunting her for the last three years. That stare coming from one of the people she had trusted made her want to kill herself after seeing it in her dreams. This was different though, this was like she didn't even have the right to kill herself and escape those cold eyes. So she sat there letting the fears and worries of the last three years fall from her eyes, and everyone could see all her pain with her not even have to sob or sniffle.

All could be seen in her blue-green eyes that seemed more blue with the tears falling down them onto the ground and her left knee. Ash let go of her wrist walking away slowly still not taking his eyes off the pair of eyes he was getting further away from, they still showed more pain then he could imagine one person carrying and being able to live, without never trusting anyone, pokemon or human, again… let alone laugh the way she had so whole heartedly not to long ago.

Ash couldn't handle the amount of pain he had just released without thinking. He ran, he turned and ran as fast as he could from that girl, and those eyes. As he ran he pictured all that pain in one of his friends eyes and as he did he felt himself shudder. He didn't even wish that amount of pain on Paul or any team rocket member no matter what they did in the past.

When Ash returned to the group no one was around the fire besides Aqua, Emily, Golduck, and Pikachu around M. Now with his mind clear he could tell that Emily was her Pichu in it's evolved form. Unluckily Ash couldn't for the life of him read M's expression, she just stared at the fire that was now the exact same color as her hair that was now down and brushed neatly. Most likely done by Dawn in away to make her smile again.

"Pack up your stuff, everyone has already started I'm taking you all to where Desastre is most likely keeping your mom, and my three older sisters." M said as she walked past him with a look that said she made her mind up about something important, Ash and remembered she said 'sisters' guilt then filled his stomach.

Shocked that she was acting like nothing happened, Ash just nodded and headed towards his sleeping bag sprawled on the ground next to Brock's.

Seeming to have over heard Ash's little talk with M Brock said, "Do you… possibly think that, that M could be M-Misty?" at this Ash jumped at the possibility and shook his head from side to side at Brock's question hoping he would stop. Brock didn't, "She looks a lot like her, Ash, how many red-heads have no freckles that you know? She has an Azuril, and Pikachu didn't smell anything normal about her he only smelt salt water like the rest of us and there is no source of salt water any where near here! For Mew Two's sake Ash she has three older sisters! Will you believe me if she is afraid of bugs cuz in a forest filled with them I can arrange that!" Brock yelled now and Ash just stood there knowing Brock wouldn't drop it till a bug gets dragged in to it.

"Fine, I'll believe you if she is afraid of bugs, but there is no way she is Misty for three very important reasons. One if she was she would have told us right away. Two she wouldn't act so heartless towards us and run away. Finely three, I can't imagine my best friend going through the amount of pain, she showed us…" Ash trailed of as M and Dawn came into few.

"Please! I need as much help as I can get in contests!" Dawn pleaded for the hundredth time, and M looked like she was going to murder the next person to talk to her. "Pl-"

Was all Dawn could say before M butted in, "I'll teach you all I know if you beat me in a pokemon battle, ALRIGHT!" M yelled and Dawn brightened up. "I'll even let you choose what pokemon of mine you want to battle!" M called out Golduck, Emily, and Aqua for Dawn to choose from.

Dawn quickly scanned over the three and began to think. 'Okay if I choose Golduck I'll get creamed, I can tell that by how easily it used water gun and physic so effortlessly. I don't want to battle her Pikachu see as it knocked out three people with around what I think was half it's true power, so not Emily. That only leaves Aqua and it's still in it's first form and seeing how M never calls her out to battle she must be the weakest!' Dawn thought with a smile and pointed at the pokemon in M's arms, Aqua it was.

"No…" M said sounding worried at her predicament.

"Well, you said I could choose anyone out of the three and I choose Aqua!" Dawn said thinking she had made the right chose,

"Hey, Dawn that's cheap picking her weakest pokemon, and I bet you're going to use Patchirisu to get the type advantage too!" Ash yelled from the sidelines as Brock and Gary got interested in the battle too.

"Thanks for the idea Ash, I think all take it!" Dawn yelled giving a thumbs up and Ash fell to the ground defeated.

"Crap, she choose Aqua," Gary said as he watched M put away her other pokemon. "She's going to get creamed horribly."

"To have power and type on your side, I don't have a doubt that Dawn is going to win this in my mind." Brock said as he made his way to the field to play referee.

"I don't want to watch this battle that girl, Dawn I say she'll last five minutes against M and then most likely win." Gary said as he reached Ash's side and pulled out his note book. "Hopefully I'll learn something from this battle."

'Why are they counting me out so fast, even M… doesn't think I'll win.' Aqua thought to herself as she looked from M to the electric rodent across from her. M doesn't ever let me battle, is it because I am the weakest?!?

Aqua's thoughts were interrupted by M picking her up and whispering in her ear some words. An evil smirk planted itself behind her lips begging to come out, but M knew she'd wait till the battle was over to let it show. "This is going to be fun Aqua, really fun." With that she put Aqua down, who smiled inwardly seeing that her trainer and traveling partner trusted her.

**M: … why did I let Ash get away with all that he said!?!**

**Meg: You are fine with it since you blame yourself for all that has happened in the past and about his mom… even though at times you acted cold your still a kind person. -smiles brightly-**

**M: -mumbles- please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meg: Me no own Pokemon GOT IT!!! **

Chapter six

"Began!" Brock yelled to let the battle start, surprisingly, when it came to the battle Brock didn't swoon over her every second.

"Aqua, use bubble beam!" M yelled winking at Aqua, and Aqua let out a steady force of bubbles, which made a wall between the two pokemon.

"Move to the side of the bubble wall." M said as if she knew what attack Dawn was going to use, "and use water gun the second after she uses thunder."

'How does she know what move Dawn's going to use?' Ash, Brock, and Gary thought at the same time. 'She must be guessing, it's impossible to fore see someone else's moves.'

Dawn, who didn't hear what M told Aqua moved into attack mode, "Okay, use thunder on the wall of bubbles!" at this the three bystanders jaws dropped, M was right, and that meant that a water gun was coming.

"Chu!" Aqua yelled as it let out a water gun but missed and hit the wall of bubbles at the same time the thunder did. A bright light came from the impact of the water gun, bubble wall, and thunder attack.

When the light faded, sparkles from water vapor coursing with electricity fell lightly from the air all around Aqua who looked with a smile at it's trainer to show it wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Isn't it great that in contests now a days you can bring two pokemon into the contest hall and have them do great combos, like putting pokemon that's types are different and letting them mesh their attacks together." M said in a tone that said 'I'm saying this to teach you something' in her voice.

"Yeah, well you can teach me this stuff, after I win this battle." Dawn replied happy to get the little info she was just given.

M bit her lip hiding to hide the smile now desperately trying to escape her lips. "Wait a little longer Aqua, okay?" she said knowing Dawn would have Patchirisu use agility.

"Now! Use agility and get behind Aqua!" Dawn yelled as Patchirisu took off down the field faster then most eyes could follow. ( Yes I said MOST eyes can follow, M and her pokemon followed it like it was slow motion. ) "Use your strongest tackle when you get behind her!" With that Patchirisu was behind Aqua and preparing to attack.

"D-dodge it!" M yelled, but Aqua could tell she knew it was a weak attack so she pretended to be to slow to relies the attack was coming.

Aqua was flung across the field and into the river they camped next to. "What?" was all that could escape the three bystanders mouths as they realized that Dawn had become a lot stronger.

Brock stepped forward to announce Dawn the winner when he noticed M smirking, and began to clap 'Heartless witch' Ash thought since M didn't even bother to go look for her poor Azuril.

"Wait Brock, Dawns had her fun and I now know how 'strong' her pokemon is so I will finish this up quickly." she said still clapping, everyone thought she was crazy to think that she could finish this off with a pokemon most likely drowning because it's unconscious. M coughed to get everyone's attention before continuing, "Okay Aqua, 'stop' so this match can be finished." she said with a bigger smirk and everyone thought she was a heatless witch for giving up on her pokemon and not even caring, until her next move which left them all clueless. "Aqua, use surf, then ice beam right after it makes contact with the 'target' and you know what to do after that."

"Wait your pokemon is un-" was all the four other pokemon owners could say before a giant wave came out of the water with a practically unharmed Aqua on top. Patchrisu squealed in fear and shut it's eyes and waited for the wave to hit, but it never did so she peeked an eye open.

"Yes!" Dawn yelled when she saw that Patchirisu was unharmed, "Aqua froze the water to soon, but to believe you could mange that. That shocked me to bad you missed!" Dawn said smiling at M's misfortune.

"Oh, did she really miss?" M asked as she pointed at Patchirisu's frozen foot.

"Well at least it was only the foot so it wasn't that bad." Dawn said to herself as she heard M mutter the word now and turned back to the battle when she heard her pokemon cry out. "What?!"

Aqua had used a stronger tackle then Ash's strongest pokemon could do on the ice and sent it spiraling down onto the trapped Patchirisu

"W-winner Aqua battle goes to M!" Brock said when he saw the ice melt and the unconscious pokemon now being cradled in Dawn's arms.

"I lost completely, and she only used three attacks to do so, and with a pokemon in it's first form." Dawn muttered as she cradled her pokemon before returning it to it's poke ball.

**Dawn: Ry, ( Meg's sister) is right you DO make your favorite character way stronger then the rest…**

**Meg: You get stronger plus, she's not stronger then the rest or she wouldn't need help and wouldn't on the run. **

**Dawn: REALLY!?!? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ;D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Dawn, the reason why I let you choose what pokemon I would battle with was not because I was mad." M said as she walked up to Dawn, "It was because I knew I was going to win, not because you had bad form or a weak pokemon. It was because of the unimaginable amount of training I do with my pokemon and myself, also because of experience. You know, that battle was my 100,005th battle won in a row." She said smiling at her battling skill, "Also about contests, I have been doing them to keep my pokemon in shape and also to get some money." M said grabbing her hair and twirling it for a second as she blushed at her lack of money.

"But… if you were doing contests you would have met Kenny-" Dawn said and blushed at her bringing him up, "I mean with your skills, you would be famous."

Nodding her head M went through her bag and pulled out a wig then she tied up her hair and said she'll be right back. When she came out Dawn screamed at the sight of a man with light blue hair going down to his or her neck.

"Nathan Spring at your service." M said with a slightly deeper voice, "This is who I am while performing, surprised or delighted?" M said in a nice but snobby tone.

"You're the mystery new coordinator who beat even my mom without even braking a sweat!" Dawn said and Brock and Ash asked for a further explanation, "He or she I should say, is the coordinator that has all the girl's swooning but doesn't flirt with any of them just wins the contest every time then gives the most beautiful flower. A rose made of ice!" Dawn said almost swooning herself and M chuckled at her over reaction, before watching Dawn fall to the ground and run to her side to see what was wrong and Dawn whined "Such a waist of great looks on a guy for him to end up being a girl!" at this everyone fell over anime style, but quickly got up when they heard the person they had mentioned a while ago yell Dawn's hated nickname.

"Dee-Dee, is that you?" Kenny yelled running up the slight slope before stopping to see Dawn holding the hand of the one coordinator she looked up to, "Nathan, Dawn is there something going on?" Kenny asked bluntly with the jealousy in his voice only detected by M or Nathan, who she was right now.

"N-No!" Dawn said her face turning red. "You wouldn't believe it but Nathan is a-" Dawn was cut off by everyone slamming their hands on her mouth and mouthing, "Don't revile M's identity she'll pretend to be Nathan till Kenny leaves!" and Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"So, you know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know your name?" 'Nathan' said trying to change the subject.

"My name is Kenny, now do you mind telling me what's going on, and why a famous professor is with you three and a famous coordinator?" Kenny answered in a matter of fact way.

"Oh, so you're the guy Dawn was just talking about, I see why she said those things." 'Nathan' said not liking that subject either, thankfully this one got Kenny off the subject long enough for Gary and M to come up with a story.

* * * * * * * * * *

"So I'm sorry to say but I'll be traveling with them for a while because of my bad sense of direction." M said to Kenny regarding his question from earlier, "and Gary and Ash are old time friends from when they were kids and are just getting caught up with each other." M said getting irritated by still having to were guy cloths.

"Okay, but I can't let Dawn travel alone with four guys, without having someone there to protect her. Unfortunately the only person suited to do this job is me, so I'll be coming with you." Kenny said mostly to M thinking she was a guy and a threat to his secret crush, and M just sweat dropped at this.

"Ah, that's right there is a contest hall in the next city and M said she'll meet us there after the contest." Brock said so M knew she wouldn't have to deal with being a guy for too much longer. 'I'm so happy I'll get to see M dressed as a girl again and maybe I could make her laugh with one of my jokes. Yes, now I better start practicing!' Brock thought with a smile.

"So all three of us will participate in the next contest?" Kenny asked thinking he'll show Dawn that he was the best.

"I'm sorry, Kenny but I can't, I need to strengthen up my pokemon, but all be cheering for both of you!" Dawn said with a smile.

Kenny thinking he would be able to show off by beating Nathan quickly smiled then stopped when he heard Nathan say he couldn't participate. "Why can't you?" Kenny asked before Nathan could speak.

"Well um, I'm going to part with you guys after we reach the town, and I can't stay long so I can't battle." Nathan said calmly.

"Are you afraid you'll lose?" Kenny said before smiling when he saw 'his' body tense up.

"Fine! I'll go to the contest but when I win you got to never get near me again, you big headed Slowpoke!" Nathan yelled when 'he' saw Kenny's smile.

Kenny stopped smiling and lunged at Nathan. The four by-standers lunged into stop him only one thinking he might loosen M's tape on her chest and learn that 'he' is a she.

When they reached the contest hall Nathan gave 'his' bag to Brock and walked with Kenny to the sign up table hearing girls whisper about Nathan as they walked by.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you our first contestant, here is Jesabella!"

(_okay_ I had to add team rocket in but watching them do stupid things is so funny so deal with them _and _Cassidy and Batch, Botch? Okay I know his name (Butch) sorry I had to add it, J)

"Wow, she's really good." Ash said bluntly as Jesabella walked off the stage and Kenny entered doing his best, even better then he usually does.(I just wanted to skip to M's contest, sorry people who like Kenny's moves… but I don't know any…L)

"Our final contestant is none other then the famous Nathan Spring!" the announcer yelled as the crowd went beyond the limits of sanity and even more so when 'he' stepped on stage.

"Go, Golduck and Aqua lets start with a double water gun to get the mood right!" Nathan yelled over the crowds roars and the two pokemon quickly obeyed.

The two attacks of water didn't merge together like most logical people thought it would.

(NOTHING in pokemon is logical, like how they don't see through team rockets 'costumes' that any 3 year old could see though!!!!!!!! Okay…I got carried away… on with the story!! J J J)

The two water guns bounced off each other and it would of soaked the crowd if Nathan wouldn't of yelled out for Aqua to use ice beam and for Golduck to use physic on it right before Aqua's attack hit.

Golduck converted the water into the shape of a thousand light blue, ice roses. The remaining water was turned to look like the vines connecting the roses.

No one had ever seen this type of 'showing off' and would probably never see it again.

Nathan left the judges gawking and smirked at Kenny when he looked at 'him' as if 'he' was a celebrity who could buy the world.

After the contest, Nathan won with only using two attacks on Kenny's poor, unlucky, Prinplup. Being ticked at loosing and mostly how Dawn complemented Nathan. Kenny decided to follow Nathan out the back door and give him a piece of his mind … or more accurately his fist.

"You don't have to hide, you're to easy to see come out now." Nathan said without turning his head, and Kenny thought he had an eye on the back of his head. "Well seeing as you won't leave me alone unless I tell you the truth. I. don't. like. Dawn. You can have her."

"Why don't you like Dawn?" Kenny asked confused that Nathan didn't care.

"I like guys." Nathan said in a clear tone, before cracking up laughing at Kenny's face, strangely it took Kenny a minute to realize that 'his' laugh sounded like a girls.

"Are you a … girl?!?" asked Kenny but his question was answered when _she_ took off her wig. Knowing that he would want answers she told him on the way to their camp, of course after she got out of her guy cloths.

When they got there Dawn was quick to start asking questions and making up a story.

"M!! D-did Nathan leave already!?! W-well Kenny this is the girl we were talking about!" Dawn said while laughing nervously.

"Eh!! M is traveling with you guys then I have to stick around and protect my girlfriend!!" Kenny said before he started to sweat because of the looks of death from every guy going to him and the glare at M. "K-kidding!!! I was kidding plus, M/Nathan told everything." and sighing when the glares stopped.

**Meg: was that a good ending for the chapter??? Well, if you think it is review and tell me!!!**

**Kenny: Why did I say I was dating M!?!?! I like Daw- no one.**

**Meg: your close to Ash's level of obliviousness aren't you?**

**Kenny: … just review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meg: FEAR THE RATH OF THE NEVER DYING AWESOME KARMA SNICKERING- voice in the back of your head.**

**Ash: um Meg? You are making no sense, again…**

**Meg: even if I did make sense you wouldn't get it! You don't think before you act!**

**M: and you think before you shout out words?**

**Meg: … that's not the point… grr just do the disclaimer…**

**M and Ash: Meg only owns this plot, not any of its characters, though she does own her 18 Pokemon plushies!(9/11/10)**

**Seems like they need Pepto-Bismol **

After the shock of Kenny knowing M's secret the gang quickly got set on moving, they still had a few hours before the sun set and they were already set on camping in the woods so why not get an early start?

They had been walking in a comfortable silence, that is until Kenny tripped and landed on top of the person walking in front of him, any guesses on who he fell on?

"Get off me! Your heavy!" Yep, he landed on top of Gary (the world doesn't have those awesome moments where you run into your love, and because of my own suck-y love life. Kenny will suffer.)

Kenny quickly stood up and went to help the professor up, only to be shoved out of the way by Dawn who was quickly making sure he hadn't gotten hurt. After she had done this she turned on her heel to look at Kenny, err… more correctly put, glare. "Kenny watch what your doing! You could have hurt Gary!" Seeing that Kenny wasn't listening to her but actually staring intently at the ground, she sighed and turned to check on Gary.

'_Tch… I tripped, plus he wasn't even the one who ended up getting hurt… also it's not like I did it on purpose.' _Kenny looked down at his bloody ankle and glared, for he didn't feel any pain from it, the only place he felt any pain from was heart. _'Arg… did I eat something bad? I think I'm too young to get heartburn but ouch does it hurt.'_

"Hey you need any help with that?" Came a quiet voice from behind him, jumping him out of his thoughts, Kenny turned around to see M with a first aid kit.

Quickly getting started on his injury as the others set up camp just out of eye and ear sight, Kenny was the first one to break the silence, "Thanks for helping me M, its really a big help…"

M snorted, "I'm not helping you because I want to, I'm helping you because it would slow us down even more if you couldn't walk! Plus stupid Good Samaritan by laws say that since I know first aid I must offer my help." Finishing the wrap with a tug and a knot M stood up and knocked imaginary dust from her knees. "So any pain any where else?"

Kenny nodded, "Yeah my chest hurts, it feels like there's a pressure on it but at the same time like a thousand needles are poking it." M looked at him weirdly, while wondering if there was even one male in the world who wasn't emotionally retarded.

Sighing M leaned down and grabbed one of her many bottles of Pepto-Bismol, "Here, this wont take away the pain but it will help slightly." Kenny looked at her wondering if what he had was serious, seeming to have read his thoughts M continued. "What you have will not kill you, but the pain can become bad enough that you wish for death. You, young man, are feeling heartbreak, though it's only a mild case, most likely because you believe 'You know who' is in love with Gary. It will either get worse or better from this point on, hopefully your more lucky then me." Mumbling the last part M stalked off, not knowing that Kenny had heard the last part, though in truth he could already tell by how many she had that she wasn't a happy camper.

'_What happened to you in the past? Could one love someone THAT badly that till this day they can only null the pain of a heartbreak?' _Not really wishing to invade her personal life Kenny quietly stood up and walked towards the tent he was sharing with Gary.

When he finally reached it Ash and Brock were already asleep in their tent, he could see the outline of one of the two girls brushing their hair in their tent. Pushing the flap back Kenny came face-to-face with the reason for the Pepto-Bismol he now carried.

"Oh… hey Kenny," Dawn started awkwardly as she looked down at her feet, catching sight of Kenny's bandaged foot. Looking up to ask if he was okay Dawn was beat by Kenny himself speak.

"Hey Dawn, if you don't mind I'm really tired and would just like to go to sleep." With that said he pushed past the dazed girl and shut the tent flap behind him.

Looking over to the now sleeping Gary, Kenny glared and opened the lid on the Pepto-Bismol and drank half of it in one go. Feeling the pain decrease he climbed into the sleeping bag and with one last thought fell into a fitful sleep.

'_I'm going to have to ask M for a few bottles of this stuff before I run out.'_

Outside the tent Dawn now stood with a dejected look on her face, she had just gone to apologize once again to Gary so that she was sure that he wasn't mad at Kenny, and she goes and gets treated like that? Turning to walk to her tent she sighed,_ 'He didn't even call me Dei-Dei…'_

A pair of eyes that had been observing this all shook her head at the humans stupidity, this was why the only human Emily liked was M, with that in mind she went to go tell Aqua so that the water mouse could help by reminding her tomorrow that she had to tell this to M.

The tension was high, they had been walking for an hour or two by now but no one had spoken a single word after eating breakfast. Kenny was glaring at his feet, Dawn was sadly looking into the distance, Ash was glaring at the distance and would every few seconds glare in M's direction, M was ignoring them all and petting Aqua and Emily every now and then lost in thought of the past, the only ones who felt awkward were poor Gary and Brock who kept looking back and forth between the four to afraid to say anything.

Nearly 3 hours later Gary and Brock let out visible sighs of relief when the small town came into sight. M stopped walking and looked at the town, glaring at it with all her might, noticing that she had stopped walking the others stopped and gave questionable looks.

"He's here, he lives in that house." Most were confused because she was now looking up, following her lead they also looked up, surprised to see a floating building.

Ash and Brock sweat-dropped thinking what it was with bad guys and houses that floated, this would be there third or fourth time battling in air, they had lost count in truth.

"So my Mom's up there?" Ash asked, a look of determination in his eyes, he yelled. "DON'T WORRY MOM ALL SAVE YOU!"

"-Sigh- Come on, your drawing attention, the reason why I came here was because in two days he's holding a formal party, you need a date to get in. It shouldn't be too hard to find a date, the town is filled with single people looking for a guy willing to take them." Said M when the others had looks of -not happening- on their faces.

"Well, we first need to find the Poke-center then we can look for dates and formulate a plan." Brock, being the first to recover, said.

Once they reached the center Kenny asked M to stay back for a second so he could talk to her, Dawn getting the wrong idea stomped off ahead.

"I need more, I've already used the entire bottle," He said when they were alone, he almost chuckled about how what he just said could be used very often by much more… shady characters.

"Already? What made you think I would give you more?" M said angrily, she rubbed her temples in what he thought was annoyance.

"What's got you so mad? All I asked was for some friendly help in my time of need." Kenny said sarcastically as he played fake hurt.

Laughing under her breathe M smiled, "Sorry, it's just I have a horrible headache, sure I can lend you another bottle or twenty, there in my room-" Right after she finished a loud voice interrupted her, one she knew way to well…

"OH NURSE JOY PLEASE YOU MUST GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME! I'M AFRAID I MIGHT DIE OF HEARTBREAK IF YOU GO WITH ANOTHER! PL-" Yep, M snapped, she was already having trouble keeping her temper in check as it was, then add a headache and a loud flirt and what do you get? A mad girl with a mallet screaming at the top of her lungs.

"OKAY LOVERBOY THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN LET YOU ANNOY POOR LADIES!" M screamed at the now unconscious man at her feet. Breathing deeply M calmed down enough to realize what she had just done, "Dang and those stupid anger management classes had been going so well…"

Having seen this all Ash was staring to loose his belief that M wasn't Misty, so as to help reassure himself Ash did something he hadn't done in over three years, he called Cerulean gym.

"Hello this is Max speaking how may I help you? I would also like to remind you that yes, all underwater performances have been canceled until further notice." Said the young voice of a ten year old.

"Huh, Max what are you doing there?" Ash asked, totally confused by the thought of why Max would possibly be at the gym. "Where's Misty? If she's there could I speak to her?" Ash knew he probably wouldn't even recognize her voice, but he needed to hear her voice and know that she was safe.

"Eh? So May and Misty didn't tell you? Misty had to go somewhere or do something, she wasn't very clear about what though, and her sisters were away so she asked May and Drew to be the gym leaders for a while. Misty was actually pretty hard on the two of them, she made them keep the gym closed for a month so that they could get used to battling with her water Pokemon, heck she left all of her Pokemon here for them to use besides Golduck." Ash tried to ignore the happy fact that M had four Pokemon and asked a question.

"Do you know why she left all of her Pokemon? Or do you know where she went?" Ash didn't like the dryness in his throat, it made his stomach do back flips as he braced himself.

"Nah, she just said she had a few that she wanted to strengthen up, though it made no sense that she only took one Pokemon, she might have had others that she never showed us in her bag though... I'm still shocked that she didn't tell you, I mean she's been gone for almost half a year now, though she does call in once a month seeing how we're doing and saying that she'll be back soon, so we don't worry too much about her though it's weird Misty didn't tell you…" As Max went on he unknowingly shoved arrows with the words "didn't tell you!" written on them through Ash's body…

Gritting his teeth, Ash tried to speak calmly, "Where. Did. She. Go." Yep, Ash failed at anger management classes, for when his Mom signed him up for some he got out by leaving for his adventure into another region…with how good he was at avoiding classes he wondered how he failed so badly at avoiding Team Rocket…

"…S-she didn't say w-where she w-was g-going A-A-Ash…" Max stumbled out as he could feel the feelings of anger seeping through the phone, for once he was glad that he was more then 12,000 miles away with a few oceans in between from Ash.

Taking a deep breath Ash apologized to the boy and said he was having a bad day and that he didn't mean to take it out on him. Calming down until he was able to speak Ash asked his final question. "How was she? Was she okay? And what about now? Have you heard from her for this month?" Yeah, totally not one question.

"…She said she was okay, but… every time we speak to her she seems… disconsolate…" Not really knowing what that word meant Ash decided to ask. "Well, it means that she's so sad that nothing could cheer her up… not even when we let her hit Drew with a mallet! She just seemed kind of out of it, like she was past pain and into numbness…"

Ash, had to swallow a couple times so that he would be able to speak, "So she hasn't called in this month yet, well when she calls tell her I called okay…" With that Ash hung up the phone barely waiting to hear Max reply. "There's no way that that girl can be Misty, Misty would have told me something was wrong… wouldn't she have? I don't know anymore Pikachu… I haven't even spoken to her in over three years…" Pikachu choose to be silent, mostly because of the fact that yes, Misty probably wouldn't tell them her problems, Pikachu knew that the day that she left them, Misty was hoping for Ash to fight for her to stay… Also the fact that Misty hates relying on others and not being able to save herself.

"Hey Ashy-boy what took you so long! I'm beat and want to hit the hay! Turn off the lights will ya!" A tick mark appeared on Ash's forehead, there goes the idea of Gary having grown up. Sighing Ash turned off the light in the room he was sharing with Gary, since Kenny had refused to be in the same sleeping quarters as him ever again.

"Why are you going to bed so early, it's not like you Gary, from the times I've bothered to talk to you on the phone you were living on coffee and three hours of sleep. What's different now? If your taking this as a vacation then I with beat you to a bloody pulp!" Ash growled at the idea of Gary just going along for the ride not caring that Ash's mother was in danger.

"Calm down Ashy-boy, you think your mom was the only one that he kid-knapped? He almost got my gramps, even with all of the security he has! The stupid man made it personal by taking M's sisters and your mom, me and Umbreon are going to beat him into the ground." Gary growled before lightening up, "Plus I need to look good to be able to get the best girl this town has to offer." He said in a cocky manner Ash remembered to well from the past.

Startled Ash looked over at Gary, "What your not going with M?"

Gary snorted, "No way dude, she like a little sister to me, and no matter how hot she is I am so not into incest." Yep, Gary had a great way with words. Sitting up Gary looked at Ash with a look of almost concealed anger, "Plus she was in love with another man, but he broke her heart when he just moved on with out her. Even though they were best friends, he forgot about her, but not a day goes by that her heart isn't frozen by that boys idiotic actions… he doesn't deserve her." For SOME, UNKNOWN REASON Ash felt like Gary was aiming that hatred at him, yes he is that dumb.

In M and Dawn's room everything was going how every sleep over did, even if it wasn't at either of their houses.

"Okay M, truth or dare!" Dawn almost squealed, hugging the Piplup pillow she had that was in exact copy of the Pokemon that sat next to her, Aqua was in M's lap and Emily was on M's shoulder, the two rolled their eyes but were secretly enjoying the game.

Chuckling at the other girls enthusiasm, M smiled brightly, being around this girl and Kenny seemed to always brighten her day, but with how Ash's been darkening her day with how he treats her it seems to even out. "Dare," M knew better then to say truth, the information that Dawn could get out of her could be more then she wished for the kind girl to know… and she didn't want to do what she would have to do if she said no to answering it…

"Aww! I wanted to learn some of your dark secrets but this is fun too!" The cute smile on Dawn's face sent cold shivers down M's back, they also said the Lucifer was cute. "Hmmm… I dare you to convince Pikachu to ditch the sleeping Ash and come and sleep with you!"

M sweat-dropped, she didn't see how that could be so tough, she had done it countless times when she traveled with the two, what would be so hard about it now?

Standing up M took the extra key to the boys room that Gary had given her and walked to the room, Making sure to slam the door behind her so Dawn wouldn't follow. Reaching the door, she slowly pushed it open, making sure to stop it from creaking, she had snuck out of too many places in her life, she could probably beat a thief at breaking and entering.

Pikachu felt a gentle hand run down the length of his body, a smell of sea water entered his pink nose and he automatically knew who it was. This sort of touch he had missed for a very long time, heck he missed it more then his own masters touch, the touch of this person always made him feel safe. Like he belonged near the owner of that hand at all times, protecting her when his master couldn't, with one last thought he looked up at the girl who had now become a woman. _'Misty…'_

Picking up Pikachu, M walked to the door once reaching it and closing it softly behind her, Pikachu jumped out of her arms demanding an explanation. Sadly looking down at the little fur ball she missed so much, badly enough to go out of her way to find and capture a Pichu that had an attitude of how Pikachu was when she first met him, M smiled sadly, not noticing the figure behind her.

"Sorry I didn't say hello earlier Pikachu, it's just you were always with Ash or flirting with Emily," Emily and Pikachu blushed, truth is they both really liked each other, Emily was just too stubborn to say so. "I haven't seen you in so long, I see you've been taking care of Ash and keeping him from killing himself. I really missed you after I went back to the gym…" Having squatted to be face-to-face with Pikachu to speak to him, Pikachu used this to his advantage by licking her cheek before rubbing his cheek against hers, signaling he forgave her and that he missed her a lot too.

Realizing that she was going to have to tell Pikachu the whole story of what happened, but she had to hurry back to her room soon and finish playing Truth or Dare or else Dawn would get her. "Don't worry Pikachu, if you tell Ash that you wish to go off with Emily tomorrow you two can meat up with me while I'm dress shopping and I'll tell you the whole tale."

"You better be ready to tell your story to two then… Misty…" A voice grumbled behind her.

Jumping and turning around, Misty, as we now know as her real name, (yeah right EVERYONE BETTER HAVE KNOWN I WAS TALKING ABOUT MISTY OR ELSE YOU NEED YOUR BRAIN LOOKED OVER! Ehm, moving on.) came face-to-face with… a neck. Seems Brock was still taller then her by about seven inches.

"Brock! I- what- no- found out- really?" Misty jumbled out as she looked up at her friend, tears forming in her eyes as she could tell that he was mad. "Do,… do you hate me now too Brock?" She mumbled out as a tear fell from the corner of her eye, Tracey had refused to speak to her after she had gotten his Fiancée, Daisy, kidnapped.

Brock's expression faltered when he heard her say those words, sighing he wrapped her in a hug and said, "How could I ever hate you? Your like my favorite little sister, blood related or not. Now you should get going back to Dawn, you can tell me and Pikachu tomorrow about what happened…" Brock rubbed circles on her back in a soothing motion as she cried in relief of finally being able to tell someone her secret.

Once she calmed down she said good night to Brock and went back to her room, only to be met with an awe struck look and a question of "HOW DID YOU GET PIKACHU TO COME WITH YOU! I ASKED MAY AND SHE SAID EVEN AFTER SPENDING A YEAR WITH HIM HE REFUSED TO BUDGE FROM ASH'S SIDE!"

Sweat dropping Misty quickly pulled on her M face, "He IS in love with Emily you now, right?" M said while raising an eyebrow at the other girl with a smug smirk.

Flustered Dawn could not say anything, so she changed the topic, "I choose dare!" She blurted out, seeing M's smirk grow, Dawn gulped.

"I dare you to ask Kenny to go to the dance with you."

**Meg: I know, I haven't updated in forever, but last year a lot of stuff happened and I'm always super busy during the summer, so the only time I can write is during the school year after I get back from classes…**

**Ash: I hope you know that Meg finished this on , quite the accomplishment, now if only she could get her other stories and the next chapters out this fast…**

**Gary: Aww is Ashy-boy angwey that Meg doesn't only like Pokeshipping anwy more? -in a mocking baby voice-**

**Ash: SHUT UP GARY IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! **

**Meg: yes it is true, I now also love Misty and Paul (Novelshipping) and Gary and Misty (Egoshipping) so I want to finish this story to 1. Finish my very first story out of the many I've started and 2. To start a Novelshipping Fanfic since there's so few of them.**

**Paul: Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meg: Hi! This story chapter was started on ! Also I don't know if I will do just a Novelshipping story, I want to put Yuki, my awesome OC that none of you have met because out of the three stories I have wrote about her in different Anime, I'm too selfish to share her with you! Nah it's just that I would prefer finishing some of the stories I have up. Plus she is like my break writing, because no one knows about her I can take my time a perfect her. Okay off topic, Oak say the Disclaimer!**

**Gary: Okay, Meg doesn't own Pokemon, if she did Misty and I would probably be back in it and Misty would be tougher then Ash from her throwing herself into her work to get over her abandonment issues-Gets hit by Meg and Misty- OW! COME ON IT'S THE TRUTH! OW WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE MALLETS FROM!**

**Meg: please do not worry about us killing Gary, he's to good looking to hurt his face… or abs… Okay, I would like to dedicate this chapter to TsukiyoTenshi for she reviewed my last chapter like with in the hour I pasted it, so if any body bothers to read this (though this is the only part of my stories my friends bother to read) thank him/her for this chap. Being pasted.**

What happened? Now you'll know you annoying nosey person!

"What do you mean Pikachu wants to go with Emily and you instead of me and Gary?" Brock sighed, it was really too early to listen to Ash yelling at M… wait… M is Misty, that means in all truth every time Ash yells at her, the pain she must go through… For some reason that really ticks Brock off and even if he cared for Ash like a brother, no one EVER messed with his little sis.

Ash didn't know why but he was really angry at the idea that Pikachu was going off with someone besides him, he NEVER did that, the only person he ever went with besides himself was …Misty. He didn't like that Pikachu seemed to be keeping something from him, but he truthfully didn't like that this lead to another tick mark for M being Misty…

"Ash, give her a break, if you keep treating a lady like the way you have been treating her I WILL never cook you another meal again." Yep, Gary might be better at fighting, but with Ash Brock hit where it really hurt, his stomach. "Plus, I'll be going with them so there is no need to worry, also I'm pretty sure M would die to protect Pikachu, you should give her some slack, she wasn't the one who took your mother. I personally would prefer having my mom kidnapped then my sisters, if you had siblings Ash you would know that you'll always worry about them being able to take care of themselves, moms you don't need to worry about since they could handle raising you." Ash glared before stomping off, he had nothing to say, Brock never snubbed him like that. For he never gave Brock a reason to get upset with him besides his normal clumsy actions…

"Thanks Brock, I'll tell you the story once we reach the café we passed on our way in yesterday. I just have to tell Dawn something before we leave." Smiling a sad broken smile, Misty put back on her façade of M and smugly walked over to Dawn, who seemed to been staring at Kenny every time he wasn't looking. "You thinking of a way to ask him? Because if you don't ask him by the end of today then you have to scream out the fact that you love him in front of everyone to distract them when we're at the party." Misty would have laughed her head off at the flustered teen in front of her, but M just smirked.

"I-I-I-I w-will! I w-wont c-chicken out!" Dawn stuttered as her face blushed bright red at being caught.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone, I also fell in love with my best friend, don't worry to much about it, I know you can do it. Plus I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you would have at least have a 50% chance that he would he would say yes." Dawn glared at her, clearly saying that she didn't find that comforting. Patting her head M walked away, a sorrowful look in her eyes as she realized that she brought up her past. "Those two are either going to be my saviors, or most likely the death of me." She mumbled as she started to walk towards Brock, only for Kenny to stop her.

"Hey, thanks for the help last night, if you ever need anything, I'm your man!" Kenny said with a cheesy grin, M sweat-dropped.

"You do realize you are helping me save my sisters right now, right? I'm the one indebt to you… thank you." M smiled at the boy in front of her, this made Kenny blush, for he and all of the others here had only seen her smirk, with the exception of Gary, Brock, Pikachu, and her own Pokemon.

Finally reaching Brock, M hoped that Dawn wouldn't take Kenny's blushing the wrong way, and if she was lucky Dawn didn't even see it… too bad M had no good luck.

It was just a good thing that Dawn trusted her though, for she knew that M wasn't flirting with Kenny or trying to take him, she just smiled and that was something that most have not seen, that didn't stop Dawn from getting worried about if Kenny even liked her though. Sighing Dawn stood up, she had an entire day to get up the courage to ask him, so for now she would do her second favorite thing, shopping.

Brock and M had reached the café glad to see that none of the other members of their little group had chosen to come this way. While M waited for her Hot Chocolate, and Brock waited for his French Vanilla Coffee, Brock decided to talk first since M looked content with silence.

"…I want to know what is going on Misty, why didn't you come ask for help the second that that guy got your sisters? Why in the world is he even after you to begin with? Also who's watching over the gym? What compelled you to ask Gary for help over Ash and I? Also how was Gary able to tell it was you when we couldn't?" Brock had a look of worry but determination in his eyes as he quieted to let Misty be able to answer.

Misty was silent, there drinks had just arrived and Misty was secretly glad that her favorite drink was burning hot, otherwise she would have drank it in one gulp she loved Hot Chocolate that much. Turning her thoughts to the question the man in front of her had asked Misty sighed, and then decided to start her story. "A year ago it all started when I found a wild water Pokemon that I just had to have…"

FLASH BACK

_Misty stood with her sunset colored hair grazing her shoulders, she had just gotten out of the little lake she had found about a mile away from the city. She knew it was a long distance away but she loved it here even more then in her Gyms pool, there was no one even close to around here since the road alone was about 70 yards east. Standing up and putting her hair in a low ponytail Misty grabbed her Poke balls and her towel, she always took her Pokemon with her when she came here, they deserved the peace and quiet just a much, if not more, then she did. _

_After toweling off Misty heard the rustling of grass, picking up Golducks Poke ball she waited for what ever it was to come out. After a minute or two the most beautiful Vaporeon she had ever seen came out, now Misty had never caught an Eevee, so she had never had a Vaporeon, no matter how badly she wanted one._

_Seeing this as a chance of a life time Misty released Golduck and battled with the beautiful water Pokemon. In truth if anyone had watched the battle, they would have thought it was a dance between three, Misty truly could not remember the last time she enjoyed a battle this much. The wild Vaporeon and Golduck seemed to agree, they both were giving it their all, but they seemed to take this match as more of a game then a battle. Finally Vaporeon fell for a trap Misty had placed, as Vaporeon blended into the water she made Golduck use first confusion on it, making the water Pokemon reform in the water, then while it was still distracted, Misty had Golduck freeze it. Seeing the now fully frozen Pokemon heading for the bottom of the lake Misty dove in and carried it out. Now noticing that it was female, Misty smiled and spoke._

"_Hey there girl, I hope your willing to join my team, I would love to have someone like you on it." With that she tossed her Poke ball to capture her, once the Poke ball stopped shaking, showing that she had caught the Vaporeon, Misty picked up the Poke ball._

_Once she reached the Gym Misty choose to call out her newest Pokemon and get to know her better. As Vaporeon formed in front of her Misty couldn't help but smile, she was beautiful and strong, amazing._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to try and hurt you," She whispered to the Pokemon as she walked towards it. Once reaching her Misty slowly ran her hand through Vaporeons fur, "I'm your trainer, that means that form now on, I will do all in my power to protect you. We're partners now so, how about we get to know each other better, my name is Misty."_

_Hearing the Vaporeon purr Misty couldn't stop either the chuckle or the smile that formed on her lips._

"_Now how about a name for you, for some reason I think you might end up as close to me as Aqua, Emily and Golduck, though we have to keep that a secret from the others okay? Especially Emily, no one knows about her yet, just like how no one knows about you yet, but I think your good at secrets aren't you?" At the end Misty winked at Vaporeon, who in turn made a face that humans would take as a Poke smile. Giggling Misty continued to stroke the Pokemons cool fur, loving how it felt. "Now about that name, what do you think about; Abby, Vapor, Wave, Star," and the list went on, but for each name Vaporeon shook her head no. "Arg! Your as picky as I am! If not more! I should just name you little Misty!" Realizing how stupid she was sounding Misty giggled and apologized to Vaporeon, then an idea came to her, "Hey, what do you think about the name Myst, it was my nickname, and since your so much like me I think it would fit. What about you?" Misty giggled when all Vaporeon did was rub her cheek up against Misty's and purr. "Myst it is then."_

_For the next couple of months Misty would train Myst, Emily, Aqua, and Golduck, alone at night, making sure that no one knew that she had Emily or Myst, mostly because she wanted to keep it a surprise, but also because she didn't want Lilly telling her new boyfriend about them. His name was Desastre, he always was asking about our Pokemon, Misty's mostly for some reason, and asking if they had caught any new Pokemon. The way he looked at Pokemon made Misty sick, he looked at them as if they were things to own and do things for him, as if they were just toys that he could just throw away when he got tired of them._

_A while past and FINALLY Lilly dumped Desastre, saying that 'he like would rather, like, stalk Misty and ask HER about, like, her Pokemon and stuff. He totally had something wrong with him if he would prefer being around Pokemon then me.' Yep, Misty was happy he was gone too, mostly because if he stayed for much longer he might have found out about Emily and Myst. _

_For about a month afterwards Misty was happy, she had shown her sisters her two new Pokemon and Tracey had finally popped the big question, him and Daisy were to wed in Spring. Sadly enough Misty had come to learn that all good things must come to and end, especially when its her, good things seem to come and go pretty fast. One night when they were all sleeping a loud crash was heard and then the roof of the gym was literally ripped off. Misty heard her sisters screams and quickly grabbed Golducks Poke ball, making sure to hide her other Poke balls in a hidden safe only she knew the answer to, Misty ran to go help her sisters._

_Once she reached the battle arena Misty saw a sight that till this day haunts her in her nightmares. Daisy, Lilly, and Violet were on the ground, covered in shared of glass, on finally reaching Daisy Misty saw that her poor sister was literally beaten into unconsciousness. Her face was covered in bruises and small cuts, her lips were busted and a small amount of blood was trickling down her jaw. Standing up Misty felt dizzy, she was pretty sure she was going into shock, the sight of her beautiful sisters broken and bleeding on the ground could do that to someone. _

_Hearing chuckles through her haze Misty twirled around looking for the source, seeing something move in the corner of her eye Misty barely managed to duck before an electric shock went through the air right above her head. Looking in the direction that it came from Misty couldn't stop the look of fear from filling her now widened eyes, an unconscious Lilly was being held up by an arm underneath her chin and one wrapped around her waste, the man holding her up had bleach blond hair that reached the middle of his back, his ivory skin made seemed to illuminate his black eyes, they seemed to be smoldering with dark intentions. The only thing that drew Misty's eyes away from the mans was the blood smear on his left cheek, the cheek that rested on top of Lilly's head. The bright red contrasted with his white skin, adding that to the cruel smirk on his face made Misty's blood boil and freeze at the same time. He would easily kill her sister if he didn't get what he wanted, the smirk on his face made sure that the girl knew that her sister would suffer._

_Finally gaining the ability to speak Misty managed to whisper, she refused to call it a whimper. "W-what are you doing here? W-what do y-you want… D-Desastre." _

_Smirking at hearing hoe her voice shook Desastre opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by the sound of sirens. Growling, Desastre spoke for the first and last time that night, "I will come back for Mew, if you wish to see your sisters you will give her to me." _

_With that Misty's adrenalin rushed, she gained the ability to stand up and run, she ran to Daisy and pulled her head into her lap. Holding tightly onto her sisters unconscious body Misty let tears go down her face when she saw that Pokemon, coming out of no where, had already dragged Violet away and were heading towards her and Daisy. Trying to stand Misty started to pull herself and her sister away from the monstrosities called Pokemon, though she truthfully didn't blame them, they were just doing what their mater told them to do._

"…_Misty… don't give him what ever he wants, before you entered he was laughing about how he would kill us all after he got what he wanted from you. Crazy guy thinks you have something that can make him able to take over the world, thinks we all are in on making sure he doesn't get it. Heh, Lilly always did always have bad taste in guys, leave us Misty, get help and come back for us, I know that if you get away you'll be able to save us. But that can only happen if you get away, so Misty, let go of me." Daisy looked up at her younger sister with determination that Daisy was copying from the young woman she was now using it against. Seeing that Misty was about to say something against it Daisy pushed herself away from the red head, barely able to keep her body from plummeting to the ground Daisy yelled at her sister, "Go! I'll hold them off!" With that Daisy smiled at her sister before charging the Pokemon, most were grass Pokemon and they attacked the older girl with vine whips, crying at the sight of her older sister Misty ran to grab her Poke balls, by the time she had grabbed them she was out the door and running into Officer Jenny's arms._

End Flash Back

"After that I stayed in the Office at the police station for three days, then I called Tracey and told him the whole story. That was not a fun conversation, he only said 'I'm sorry, I've got to go' and hung up on me, his face was completely blank, I called him five or six times after that but he never answered… The next day Desastre attacked the station, with me seeing how many people I was putting in danger I went on the run. Gary was supposed to have met me that week for the monthly check up on my Pokemon, seeing that I wasn't there he called my cell phone and I told him what was happening, agreeing to meet up in Celstic Town, for Ash had apparently been keeping in contact with Gary and had told him that you were stopping at a training camp. Gary knew that with Ash you guys would be there longer then you planned, so on high hopes we set to meet up there in 2 months, for the first month I trained May and Drew to use my water Pokemon and run the gym for me. Even in this time of crisis I still had my responsibilities that I would take care of no matter what. With that I did the cruel grueling travel from Kanto to here." Misty finished a look of extreme pain in her eyes still.

Brock wanted to punch something, or someone, he personally wanted to blame all of this on Ash and Lilly, but that would be stupid since they had such little to do with it to begin with._ 'Yeah, but if Ash had manned up and told Misty that he wanted her to stay then she wouldn't have been there or ever met Desastre.'_ A small part of his inner mind mumbled, squashing that thought he choose to look at this logically. "Misty what Pokemon do you have that he wants so badly."

The seriousness in Brock's face showed her just how much he was willing to risk to help her, well her and Myst.

"…Brock, I don't want you to try to face Desastre, I want you to promise that you wont, then I will tell you which Pokemon I have." Waiting for three whole minutes, Brock finally gave in and agreed, "Good, you see about five months ago I caught a Vaporeon on my normal walk to my special lake," Brock raised an eyebrow at this, "After I had gotten out of the water I heard a rustling in the bushes, it turned out to be the most beautiful Vaporeon I had ever seen, after I captured her she became one of my closest Pokemon, it wasn't until a week after Desastre attacked that Myst showed me that she was actually Mew. Brock… I can't give up Myst, she's my best friend, also she is just a baby, barely two years old… she doesn't want to leave me… don't you think I've already had to give up too many precious people to me?"

The look of hurt that was in Misty's eyes was horrible, having had left Onix at his gym Brock knew what she was going through. Though she did have it worse, she lost her parents, then her sisters, then she gained Ash and himself, then she gained her sisters back, then she gained Togepi and the little egg was like a child to her. Then it all went down hill, her sisters left for another vacation, Ash let her leave, then Togepi evolved and choose to be with its own kind. Sure she loved all of her Pokemon, but she gave the biggest parts of her heart to Togepi, her sisters, and Ash… then she didn't have any of them, and after finally managing to pull her heart back together with the return of her sisters, she managed to give parts of her heart away again, to Emily, Aqua, and Myst. Then her world just crumbled down again, her sisters were taken by Desastre and that same man was trying to take away Myst.

"Misty… we will get your sisters back, while you take on Desastre at least allow me to save them," Brock put a comforting hand on top of Misty's, looking up through tears Misty mumbled a soft thank you.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu choose that moment to let the two humans know that they had the support of their Pokemon, and the others, Pikachu would make sure that the other Pokemon knew who M was and that they were needed to give their all, 110% to saving her family. Smiling fondly at the three Pokemon she loves so dearly, Misty couldn't stand the idea of them having to wait to meet Myst anymore.

"Come on! I think you guys have waited long enough to meet Myst! I think that she really wants to meet you to!" Giggling in mirth when Brock, who was being dragged behind her, almost fell, Misty smiled carefree for the first time in months, for once believing that things were looking up, now she had two people who would support her, along with a mini army of Pokemon of course!

As they ran Brock smiled, though it was wiped off when they ran straight by Ash, apparently Misty hadn't seen him for she continued giggling in joy, though Ash had noticed them, and he wanted to know why 'M' was laughing.

Brock was stuck with one thought,_ 'Not good, please do NOT follow Ash, I repeat DO NOT FOLLOW ASH!' _To bad Ash had no physic ability.

"Okay Myst! I choose y-" Brock barely managed to stop the strong and enthusiastic woman, but thankfully he did. "Eh? Brock I want to show you and Pikachu Myst! I'm positive she would love you both!"

Ash wasn't shocked that Brock had stopped her, Ash would have done the same if it was one of his friends that wanted to show him something in private. It did shock him however, that 'M' trusted Brock so much, also that she could be fun and carefree and laugh so freely, and be childish. Not that Ash could complain about the last one, he knew how he was when he didn't eat or he was crabby because he didn't get any sleep.

"Ah, um 'M' we're not the only ones here, are you sure you want to do that?" Brock said, stretching the M part so she would know that it was someone who knew her as that.

"Oh, it's Ash, sorry for taking Pikachu with me… Um you can take him back if you wish to get him a mini suit or something, not that I think that you need one to look handsome!" Misty said flustered, she hadn't managed to grab her M mask from where ever it was hidden in her brain, so Pikachu felt sympathy for the girl that Ash probably thought she was really weird. Not that Pikachu blamed her, if he was in her shoes he wouldn't have been able to last how uncalled for mean Ash had been to her, though Ash didn't know that it was Misty…

Didn't mean that Pikachu was going to stop glaring at his master… he wanted to meet Emily and Misty's other best friend besides Aqua.

"Um, I was just wondering what you guys were doing, you know since we're all supposed to be looking for dates and all." Ash asked, ignoring the confusing glare Pikachu was sending and preferred to stare at M and Brock's intertwined hands, not willing to say that it made his stomach twitch or the fact that his chest felt uncomfortably tight.

Noticing where Ash was staring, Brock gave his last hope to getting Ash to notice that M was Misty. "AHHH! WORMPLE!"

Misty jumped off the ground and dove behind Ash, screaming along the way, once safely hidden behind Ash she shook his shoulders while yelling. "AHH! PLEASE GET IT OUT OF HERE! PLEASE SCARE IT AWAY!" At the end she buried her head in between as a final reach of protection from the 'Scary bug Pokemon'.

Ash's eyes were wide, a girl hadn't done that to him since the last time… Misty was around and… there was a bug Pokemon in the woods… You could literally see his thought process, good thing that the girls Pokemon were looking around for the bug they had to squash and protect their master from. Blushing from the fact that a girl was so close to him, Ash ignored the fact that it didn't happen with Dawn or May, and looked at Brock, the older man had a look of sorrow in his eyes, Ash knew his probably had the same look in his own.

"Ah, sorry M it was just a group of rocks, I really should have my eyes checked…" Brock mumbled apologetically, also worried about another beating, but Misty just blushed and jumped away from Ash.

"Yeah you've been staring at too many girls lately," She mumbled under her breath, finding it awkward to be around Ash now she excused herself, "Well, Emily, Aqua, and Pikachu are going to help me pick out a dress, we'll meet you guys back at the Pokemon Center." With that the four, one human and three Pokemon, were running towards the town.

The two left behind stood in silence, the shorter one with his head bowed, the taller one looking at the sun that was starting to get low in the sky. Finally the shorter of the two decided to break the silence with four simple but important words.

"So it's really her…"

**Meg: and that is the end of this chapter! Finished (clicking Ctrl and D!) **

**Gary: … there was like no me in this chapter! WHERE WAS THE EGO!**

**Misty: … do you want to beat with a mallet or should I?**

**Meg: hmm… can we take turns?**

**Gary: OW OWWW OOOOOWWWWW PLEASE NOT THE HAIR**

**-after an hour or so- **

**Gary: why'd you have to do that!**

**Meg: Because your ego is so big that I thought it was a piñata filled with candy, turns out your only filled with blood and tears.**

**Gary: I TOLD YOU IT WAS SWEAT!**

**Misty & I: PLEASE REVIEW OR DIE! JK, JK murder is not allowed!**

**Meg: BUT torture is! JK, inside joke.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meg: so any of you hate me for leaving it off there? Well… MWAHAHAHA it's the way I am.**

**Misty: Yeah… I think I shouldn't have given her that candy bar… but onwards with the story for it's all that poor Meg owns! With the exception of her plushies.**

Worst Way to Forget Your Worry's! Replace Them With Worse Ones!

Misty sneezed, the sun had set after she had bought her dress so it was really dark, she had finished shopping about an hour ago, but she didn't want to run into Ash on her way back, or meet him while he was awake in the Pokemon Center. _'Stop being a coward! He's your best friend, not that he knows you are… but it was your idea to keep your name from him!' _Yeah, she really needed to make sure the windows were open when she cleaned the pools, it was already making the chemicals effect her brain…

Sneaking past Ash and Gary's room Misty stopped in front of her own, she closed her eyes and relied on her awesome acting skills to pull back together her M character. Not that it was much different, only this girl had no feelings towards Ash and was strong enough to handle any situation with out crying. Sighing M opened the door to the room she shared with Dawn.

"I FORGOT TO ASK HIM!" Startled, M jumped back and got into a defense stance, Dawn had her head stuffed in a pillow yet her voice was still unbelievably loud.

Sweat-dropping M walked cautiously towards the other girl, seeing how she was reacting it would seem that the girl knew that she now would have to do the default dare. That was one thing that made M feel sorry for her, that and the fact that she couldn't ask the boy she liked to go with her because she was too distracted by all the pretty clothes to remember.

"…How about this, instead of making you do the default dare we continue with Truth or Dare to night?" Seeing how the other girl brightened up, M just ask the question that always leads to the worst possible situations. "Dawn… Truth or Dare?"

Giggling Dawn couldn't help but say she enjoyed her dare, using Emily's electric moves she managed to deactivate the door lock to open, she snuck into Brock and Kenny's room. Once there she sneakily grabbed his Prinplups Poke ball, dashing out of the room Dawn failed to see Kenny sit up and look at her weirdly.

"Hmm, Kenny's Prinplup, not that it's that shocking, we all already knew that you liked him, I was just wondering if you could actually get it or not." M said as Dawn asked the Pokemon to come out of his Poke ball.

Huffing Dawn looked at M, "So what if my feelings for Kenny are so easy to see! As long as he can not see them I'm good, now it's your turn, Truth or Dare?" Dawn leaned forward and looked at the red head with expectancy sparkling in her eyes.

"Hmmm, this time I'll do dare again," M smiled a triumphant grin at Dawn, said girl really wished to ask her personal questions…

"Hmp! Well this dare has two parts, 1st is that for next turn you must choose Truth, and the other part is that you must sneak into Gary and Ash's room again and get a picture of both of them." M raised a skeptical eyebrow, this sounded way to easy, there had to be a catch to this, "BUT you most be in the picture as well with their arms around your neck, yes you can take two separate pictures." Dawn finished with a smirk, M on the other hand looked abnormally pale, for Dawn had never seen how in his sleep Gary had this weird knack for not letting go of whatever he got his hold on.

How Misty knew this was simple, during the three years that Ash had been gone she had grown to see Gary like a brother, like Brock, but also in a completely original brotherly way of his own. One of these bonding moments happened to include being stuck in a cave all night long with bug Pokemon all over the place. When Misty had woken up she couldn't move at all, also she didn't want to alert the Pokemon to where they were hiding so she had to wait quietly for Gary to wake up, turns out the Oak doesn't wake up naturally till after 12.

"It's either that or flirting with the weird guy from the candy store we saw the first day we got here, and ask him to go with you to the party!" Dawn reminded M in a sing song voice, she really was going to get the girl back for so easily figuring out who she liked, Dawn had it narrowed down to Ash and Gary… or someone who wasn't even here and that Dawn's never met before. The chance of that being the answer was high, though Dawn hoped that it was a boy that was here so she could tease the girl just as much as she has teased her, though it was more like helpful pushes that came with a witty remark.

"…I just need to get a picture with both me and each of them in it right?" M's head was lowered in an attempt to stop the other girl from seeing her blush… that plan was a failure. Seeing the now eager girl nod repeatedly M sighed and grabbed the camera, grumbling the enter time.

After hearing the loud slamming of their room door, showing that M was really ticked about having to do such a thing, Dawn grinned like a made person and looked at Prinplup and Piplup sweat-dropped at the girls attitude. "She SOOOO likes one of them!" She squealed to the flightless bird Pokemon, both taking a step back for safety reasons.

Both Pokemon had only one thought in their heads, _'Women…'_ as dream breaking as it was for Dawn, both of the Pokemon were male, crushing Dawn's idea of them falling in love through their Pokemons love. The two had come to a silent agreement that they would not help their masters in their love life's, for the two had a bet going on, whoever's master told their feelings first would have the other master's Pokemon as it's servant for a month. The rule was simple, they couldn't help their master's win or loose.

Aqua had chosen to go with her Master this time, for she knew how hard it could be to get Gary to let go, being his hug-pillow quite a few times she knew the horrors of it too well. Emily just wanted to make sure her Master would be okay, it had NOTHING to do with seeing Pikachu's sleeping face, NOTHING! Yeah, we totally believe you Emily.

Misty stood in front of Gary and Ash's room and gulped, her Pokemon couldn't help but sweat-drop, she was being overly… dramatic… again. Finally getting her nerves up Misty turned the door knob and walked into the room. _'I'll get the picture with Gary first since he will probably be harder to deal with.'_ Though in truth Misty knew that was a lie, she didn't know if she could handle being so close to Ash…

Misty stood in front of Gary's bed, camera in hand she leaned down and put his hands loosely around her shoulders, though they got tighter instantly, her head next to his Misty took the picture. Glad that Emily had come along Misty used hand signals to tell the Pokemon to send a paralyzing shock through Gary's body, thus making it easy for the red head to get away from his death grip.

Now came the part she wasn't looking forward to, looking down at the slightly snoring boy in front of her Misty sighed, she would never be ready enough to do what she was about to do so she just leaned forward and did as was instructed of her. Taking Ash's two arms and wrapping them around her shoulders, Misty had to steady her breathing and could feel the blood rushing to her face.

Calming down she lifted the camera and swiftly took the picture, preparing to leap away from the sleeping boy she wasn't prepared for his arms to tighten around her and keep her from moving. Taking deep breathes to calm herself down Misty started to signal to Emily to help her get out of her predicament, but the words that pasted the sleeping boys lips froze her in place.

"Ngh… Misty,… Misty… please don't leave me…" Slowly gaining back the ability to move her head the girl turned to look at Ash, he looked like he was having a nightmare, his face was scrunched up in pain but the thing that made her heart stop was the sight of tears falling from his closed dark chocolate colored eyes.

Not realizing what she was doing until it was too late, Misty lifted her hand and wiped away the boys tears. "Shh… I could never leave you Ash, remember? You're the one who left me behind… why didn't you wait?" Now Ash wasn't the only one who was crying, leaning down Misty placed a small kiss on the sleeping boys cheek, leaving behind two small tears as she unlocked his now loosely hanging arms from her shoulders she stood up and quietly ran out the door, barely allowing Aqua and Emily time to get out before she closed the door. Leaning heavily on the door Misty put her face in her hands, she would never be able to tell him who she was, she would never be able to 'not leave' like he so begged in his sleep. Shaking her head the girl stood up, it was not possible, "I can't tell him, he believes I'm M… he is stuck with the idea that I'm the same as I was before, his best friend, but… seeing me now would just shatter his image of me. Also, it's too late to turn back now… I have gotten all the way here without him, why should I become weak now that he is here? Now should be the point where I am the strongest I can be! I don't need to rely on people, I need to train more, and get help from my Pokemon, the ones that wouldn't leave me… ever…" In a sad daze Misty stopped as thoughts of Ash and her love for him, that she believed she had gotten rid of, flooded her brain. Pulling herself out of it she looked down at her Pokemon and mumbled , "We need to train, lets go!… That is after I tell Dawn," Misty giggled out as her two Pokemon rolled their eyes at her.

Finding her room Misty didn't bother using acting and just entered the room as herself, "Hey I got the pictures! I'm going to go out and train! For your dare you got to ask Kenny to the dance with you!" Dawn rose a skeptical eyebrow, she already knew she had to do that, it was already one of her dares, "BUT you have to do it in front of Gary and Ash." Misty grinned like a psycho as Dawn fell over, ready to scream no, but Misty was already gone. It wasn't all for fun why she had asked her to do it in front of those two, for with them distracted like that they wouldn't notice she was missing till later, and they would be too shocked about it to think about looking for the girl anytime soon. Misty was now someone who had 15 different plans to everything, that's the way she is, though being unable to sleep most nights she had a lot of free time, so thinking up escape plans for different situations has become one of her hobbies.

Finally reaching the woods the red head rushed in and made sure she got far enough away from the town before calling out her Pokemon.

"Myst! Golduck! Come on out and join us!" She called as Emily and Aqua jumped off her shoulders to be prepared to have a practice two on two match with their close friends.

A beautiful Vaporeon formed next to Golduck and got into a fighting stance, with Misty calling out orders to both sets of Pokemon she quickly forgot about Ash, she even forgot to pay attention to the time as she let the battles get longer, harder, and more complicated. Finally when all four Pokemon dropped to the ground in exhaustion, the battling stopped and Misty sat next to her Pokemon, enjoying their company and the comfort they offered her.

"I still love him," Misty randomly said out loud, she had had an epiphany, one that most already knew, but she had one, she still loved Ash Ketchum, and probably always would. "He can't know okay guys, Ash can not know, no matter what he can't know. He will hate me, when he figures out I'm Misty, he'll hate me for not telling him the truth, he'll hate me for bringing his mom into all of this, he will hate me." In the Misty's mind it wasn't a question, it was a statement, Ash would hate her after he figured out who she really was.

"Pika Pii!" Emily yelled at her, so they could telepathically talk to each other because of Myst, she wasn't going to use it on something so easy to understand such as this. "Your wrong!"

Understanding perfectly what the electric mouse said she turned to look at Emily, "How so? I lied to him, how could he ever forgive me?" Her Pokemon sweat-dropped, the look on her face told them that she knew Ash wouldn't hate her, but the fear of him having changed enough in their time apart to hate her scared her enough to never wish to tell him who she was.

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of a twig snapping, Quickly turning her head in the direction Misty wondered if she had given herself whiplash. The shocked eyes she met made her cringe, the orange hair gave it away on who it was. "Kenny what are you doing here? How much did you hear of my conversation?" Misty said as she stood up and looked at Kenny with a look that she knew would stop the boy from even thinking about running away.

"I heard all of it, your Misty Waterflower, Ash's first traveling companion, you wont tell Ash who you are for fear of him hating you because in truth you love him." Kenny raised his hand to his mouth, he did not mean to speak, seems like the tone she used could make people do as she said unconsciously.

Lowering her head Misty sighed and removed her M mask that she had slipped into at the sight of the boy. "Please don't tell Ash, I'll do what ever you want but please don't tell him."

"Wasn't planning on telling him, I came looking for you to tell you thanks for helping me get together with Dawn, we asked each other to go to the dance at the same time. So with this consider us even, though you should tell Ash who you are, he wont hate you, from the times he's spoken of 'Misty Waterflower' I'm positive that he would forgive you even if you cut off his arm." Kenny smirked, guess he and Dawn would have to play match maker now, even though Brock and Gary probably already are._ 'I'm not going to tell you that Ash is in love with you but is too stubborn to tell you.' _As the two turned Kenny didn't notice the hidden Pokemon that Misty called back into it's Poke ball along with Golduck.

With that Misty and Kenny headed out of the woods smiling, Kenny had gotten Misty out of her thoughts by telling her about his relationship with Dawn. Though Misty was shocked that she wasn't tired, she hadn't slept at all last night, and now it was noon, it was probably around this time that the others would be waking up at. Gary and Brock had _somehow _already gotten dates so they would go back to sleeping in like they usually do. Dawn needed her 'beauty sleep' as she put it and Ash was always a late sleeper.

Once reaching the Pokemon Center Misty couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the barely awake group of friends eating breakfast. Grinning she looked at Dawn and winked, said girl blushed red and choked on her pancake, Kenny looked at Misty in annoyance but his eyes were laughing.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us M, you do realize that you have been gone for 11 straight hours if what Dawn said is true." Brock said going into protective older brother mode, a mode that Misty knew too well…

"Yeah, sorry while training with my Pokemon I lost track of time, though it seems that Gary and Ash seem to be going through shock, could you tell me why that is?" M said innocently while in her mind she laughed at how she was going to get the subject off her and onto something more… interesting. Dawn glared at the girl, she really enjoyed torturing her, even though she loved her as a best friend, she would get her revenge!

Catching on Gary grinned, one of the main reasons he saw Misty as a sister was because of how much she acted like his sister May when it came to girl things, but so different when it came to messing with people, May would never mess with people like Misty does. "Well you see two love birds chose to confess their undying love for each other right in front of us, and being the innocent and naïve young men we are we were shocked at how they could be so loud about it! They went and confessed right in front of us! I do believe they have no manners what so ever." Everyone burst out laughing at the end besides Dawn and Kenny, the later lightly punching Gary in the shoulder while playfully glaring.

"Ah! Well it seems that everyone had a date for the party besides M and Ash, well seeing as everyone who is in this town already has a date, it would seem that the two of you will have to go together, that is unless some how you both find a date." Dawn said while smiling, nothing was sweeter then revenge, and since she had looked at the pictures M had been dared to take she knew who the other girl likes.

"W-what do you mean by that?" M asked, her face interestingly pale yet red, how it was possible no one knew.

"Well, think about it M, we all need to be able to get into the dance, but if you find a date and Ash doesn't then that would mean that Ash couldn't get in, or vise versa, so the best thing to do is to just have you both go together! That way we all could get in!" Dawn smiled brightly, yep, she was the devil in Misty's eyes.

"W-well um I-I'm fine with it if Mi- M, is okay with it." Ash said, blushing at the thought of having Misty as his date._ 'I can't act like this! Misty wouldn't even tell me that she was in trouble, or who she was when I met her! Why am I getting nervous just by going as her fake date? It's not like I haven't danced with her before…' _Unluckily for Ash he didn't get to figure out why he felt the way he did for a loud crash was heard and smoke filled the Pokemon Center.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE! SHEESH YOU GUYS ARE SOO ANNOYING! DO YOU DO THIS EVERYTIME YOU TRY TO STEEL A POKEMON!" M yelled in annoyance, she couldn't stand those three, they drove her to the brink of insanity and back faster then dealing with Ash did!

"Eh? The twerp has a new traveling companion? Why didn't we notice earlier James?" Jessie said as she inspected M.

"Oh! It must have been that we thought she was the original twerpette when we first saw her Jessie! Though she is just as rude as the original with how she interrupted us!" James exclaimed, before either could say anymore M put duck tape on their mouths, remembering that Meowth could also speak she added a piece to his mouth.

Clapping her hands together in away that showed a job well done M spoke, "Well, now that they can't speak we should really get going, after all we need to have a plan set up for tomorrow." With that she started to walk away, sweat-dropping the others followed her… at a distance of course.

"How dare she! Who does she think she is! No one is allowed to shut us up and then completely ignore us!" Jessie said, her rant just beginning, Meowth and James decided to play a game of cards until she calmed down.

-30 minutes later-

"HEY ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Hiding their cards the two in question nodded their heads repeatedly, even though they had no idea what she was talking about. "Good, so me and James will follow them into this party thing and extract our revenge on that red head! MWAHAHAHAHA! Grabbing Pikachu on our way of course!" Jessie added.

Fearing for their lives the two males followed her silently to where the twerps were making their plans. Hearing that they were going to a party automatically meant that the trio had to crash it, with that thought in mind Jessie rushed off to get the one weapon that could ruin any girls night, another girl wearing a better dress then her!

"… Meowth, I don't think that that girl in there would really care much, she doesn't seem like the dressy sorts… but look! She also has a Pikachu! If we could get both of them then just imagine what Boss would do for us!" James … squealed in that girly way of his at the thought of it.

"Meowth dat's right!" Meowth said as he started to dream off about the Boss dumping the stupid flee bag of a Pokemon he had now and choosing himself as the rightfully put Boss's main Pokemon. Yeah, their dreams are really realistic…

With the twerps!

"So with this we know that we need an ID to get in, you guys can get in because he's not looking for you, but I'll probably have to fake it, don't worry both me and Ash found dates so the idea I have should work." Misty said, mumbling the last part to herself as she looked at, glared at, Dawn. "So once we're all in we'll meet up at 7:15 near the right upper door that leads to an inner hallway, you need a key to be able to access this part of the building, leave that part to me. Brock I need you to take this room on the right side, it holds all the security wiring in it, I need you to hack it." Seeing the uncertain look in her eyes she leant in close and whispered for only him to hear, "Have Max walk you through it, I'll contact him after the meeting to let him know that you'll be calling."

"Then you'll need Kenny and Dawn to handle the two door entries on the right and left a little ways after that so that the three of us can go into the red zone." Gary said, pulling out his sun glasses to finish the secret spy feel this planning stuff had him feeling.

"Yes Gary, but it's not a red zone, it's the private sector that only the owner is allowed into, thus it's impossible to get the blue prints to it. So the reason all three are going in is because we have no idea what he could throw at us in there, we are going in blind and I don't like it…" Seems Gary's spy talk was effecting her, not that she wasn't taking all of this seriously, her life and the world rested on if this was a success or not. "I hope we can get through this in one piece…" Misty mumbled to herself as she nervously rubbed Emily's ears and pat Aqua's head.

"Well, we should get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow, we have to be there by 5:30 but we can't put our plan into action until 7:15... Come on Pikachu, say good night and lets get going." Ash said as he stood up and stretched, he was tired, even though it was only 9:30, seems since he had that nightmare about Misty leaving him last night he wasn't able to sleep, so he was pretty tired…

Getting ready to go to bed Misty tightened her grip on her sheets, with one thought in her head she passed out,

'_Tomorrow is the day…' _

**Meg: -hate me, love me, I don't really care as long as you want me!- sorry, song lyrics that don't exist that I know of, well review if you would be so kind!**

**Ash: you really made me stupid in this fanfic?**

**Meg: Hey! I didn't make you stupid! The original writer made you stupid by letting you let Misty go. Thankfully from what I know that guys not the main guy in charge, still my hope of Misty coming back is small, truth is I don't even watch the show, not after they made Misty leave, I didn't even watch the very next episode after she left, I only know the new characters by reading Fanfic's and Google Imagining the people I don't know.**

**Misty: … I don't know if I should be endeared by your love or freaked…**

**Meg: hey there are people a lot more obsessed then me, you have a million 3 Misty websites/fan-groups out there I think you might beat Ash's fan groups…**

**Ash & Misty: …creepy… JK! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meg: FEAR THE NARG! NARG, NARG, NARG!**

**Paul: Meg, what is with the Narg?**

**Meg: easy, Narg is: a word used in substitution of another word, used to free an area of an awkward silence, for a better understanding of the word Narg please look up 'Hn' **

**Paul: …Crazy lady**

**Meg: But you love~ me!~**

**Paul: …cheeky brat. She doesn't own Pokémon, but she does have ownership rights to OMC and Narg, in her head.**

**Meg: Just read! And ignore Paul.**

Devil in a Black Suit

It had been an hour till the dance and Ash had just learned how Misty was going to get into the party, she was going to go as Nathan, this Ash found, was extremely funny.

"HAHAHAHA I feel so sorry for the girl you chose as a date! Just imagine what she's going to think when you randomly vanish! Or worse! She could figure out that you are also a girl!" Glaring at the boy in front of her Misty, dressed as Nathan, kicked him in the stomach, hard. "Hey what was that for! You could have bruised my organs!"

"With how much you eat Ash, your stomach is probably made out of steel; if anything broke it would have been my foot. Don't worry though, I'll send you the hospital bill if you did break my foot." She replied coolly, being dressed as Nathan just always led to her having cooler comebacks, she blames it on the wig.

The guys, and Misty, wore suits and were waiting for their dates to appear, Kenny was the most impatient since he knew Dawn had started getting ready an hour before he even started, Ash wasn't impatient because he was enjoying fighting with Gary and Nathan verbally too much.

"FINALLY! Dei-Dei how can you take three hours to get ready? R-" Kenny choked on his words when he looked up to see Dawn walking down the stairs in a light pink gown, it was plain in comparison to what she wore to contests, but it made her look older, more sophisticated and mature. Her hair was still down, but it was waved throughout all of it, her bangs clipped back so that you could focus on her entire face. Finally gaining the ability to speak, Kenny took her hand and mumbled in awe, "You look beautiful, Dawn."

Blushing bright red at the comment Dawn sent a glare at the three real boys who were snickering about how the two were acting, Dawn cleared her throat. "W-Well, you can't really put all the credit on me, M chose and bought the dress, she also styled my hair for me." Turning in awe to the girl that all of them believed was a tomboy fail at girly things type of girl, she shrugged.

"I think you're selling yourself short Dawn, if I had done that style with any other girl I know it would have looked horrible, you are the only one who could pull that dress and hairstyle off." M said while smirking gently, she had an image to keep up as Nathan people! "So if you ever find that you don't really like Contests, feel free to call me, I would love to have you as a model, my sisters are and you beat them even on their best day in that. You would be a sensation in the modeling world." Dawn blushed at the words, not because of how outrageous she thought they were, but because how sincere M sounded as she said it, she truly believed she could be a model!

"T-thank you M! I'll keep your offer in mind, though I don't think I could ever hate or stop loving Contests." Dawn giggled at how Kenny glared at the idea of other guys swooning over her, over protective much? Or should we simplify it down to being plain jealous? Yes.

"Come on, our dates are coming, we need to get going now." Gary said as he looked at his date, a blonde with pretty red eyes, Nurse Joy was obviously Brock's date but Ash's date made Gary's eyes almost shoot out of his head, he thought he had gotten the hottest girl in this town but in truth the girl Ash had got could give Dawn a run for the modeling job.

The girl had curly brown hair that reached her shoulders, her skin was slightly tanned and gave her an outdoorsy look, and her eyes were a grass green and freckles across her nose. She was petite and short, thus she only reached 'Nathan's' eyes, she seemed kind of shy with how they were staring at her.

"Mary, you're here you look beautiful!" With that Ash ran forward, Gary was shocked that Ash got this beauty, but his jaw dropped when Ash ran past the girl to the black haired lady behind the brunette, if Ash wasn't her date then…

A real blue rose appeared in front of the girl's face; Nathan stood next to her and smiled kindly, causing the other girl to blush. "You're too amazing for a fake rose Kate," 'Nathan' said in all honesty, the sincerity glimmering in 'his' eyes.

"N-Nathan how did you get one of these! Roses don't even grow anywhere near here during this time of year! How did you get it blue?" Flustered the girl called out as her faced blushed, Gary wanted to cry, the most beautiful girl had gone with another girl without even knowing it.

Grinning at the question and about all the shocked faces around them 'Nathan' spoke, "It's a secret, if I told you would you be as mystified by it as you are?" 'He' said, when Kate went to speak again 'Nathan' put one of 'his' fingers against 'his' own lips and grinned at how the other girl huffed at not being a loud to talk. "We have to get going now, I'm also sorry that I'll only be able to accompany you for half of the party, though you already know, I just wanted to apologize again."

Flushing at how kind this young 'man' was Kate took 'Nathan's' hand and the two walked out the doors. Ash, Gary, Kenny, and Brock were amazed yet disturbed to see that the best man was a woman.

"I don't know if I should be awed or grossed out by that fact that M is better at getting girls then all of us combined." Brock said choosing to voice his thoughts.

Dawn shrugged, she was the only one not shocked by the turn of events, "It's not really as surprising as you guys make it out to be, think about it, the person who knows best about what a woman wants is another woman. Trust me when I say that women are all about the 'If I was a guy I would date myself,' or the 'if I could I would date myself,' most guys are just to blind to see all the hints and wants a woman gives them to show how they feel towards that person. No Kenny, I would never leave you for ANYONE else." Dawn said answering the boys question before he could ask it, embarrassed that she could tell what he was thinking so easily Kenny blushed and pulled Dawn out the door and away from their snickering friends.

Once everyone had arrived at the party they were glad to see that it was in all truth a formal party. Kenny and Dawn were dancing, both thankful for the dance classes M had given them, seemed like because of her sisters M was often stuck playing the male role when they were younger.

It had been hour and a half and 'Nathan' had said good bye to Kate, Gary, whose date had only gone with him to get her ex-boyfriend jealous moved in to hit on her in minutes.

"Wow Ash, your right Gary really is a flirt, that Nathan guy just left and Gary's already hitting on his date. You don't think that Nathan will get mad or upset about this do you? I really don't think I could handle a fight… but you would protect me right Ash?" Ash was really uncomfortable at the moment because of the girls constant flirting and trying to seem like a damsel in distress, though even though he always played the hero role in real life he wasn't used to a girl asking to be protected with alternative motives besides being saved…

_'I prefer a girl who's strong, stubborn to the point where we fight constantly because she doesn't want to be saved or protected. I like a girl who will try to fix things herself, for then the few times she does need my help it would be all that much sweeter. She would probably be embarrassed for having to ask for help, she would most likely start a fight so that I won't tease her for needing help…' _Yep, Ash was tuning his date out, he wasn't snapped out of his thoughts at all, even when his date stood up and left in a hurry, turns out the girl ate something wrong… Eww...

The thing that finally snapped Ash out of his thoughts was one of his own thoughts, _'Why does it sound like I just described Misty?'_ Startled by this revelation Ash looked around, not really noticing that Mary was gone Ash looked around for something to distract him with, bad idea.

Misty was back, but not dressed as Nathan, she was dressed as a girl, a really pretty girl, she wore her hair down in curls, her bangs were set free from her usual ponytail and they were slanted across her forehead, a few strands slightly covering her right eye. She had no jewelry on besides a plain silver bracelet with a tear drop hanging from it and aqua colored earrings that you could notice abnormally well in comparison to her red hair. Her dress was the same color of her earrings and bracelet, and in comparison the same as her eyes. It stopped just above her knees and was one-sleeved, a light blue see-through shawl was wrapped about her shoulders and the formfitting dress showed off every one of the girls curves.

To say the least Ash was captivated, even though the girl was his friend, at least he thought they still were he had never seen her look as captivating as she did then, not even when she was performing as a mermaid underneath water._ 'What ever made me stop talking to her? She's my best friend, or she was, it seems now that she tells Gary more things than she does me.' _The bitter thought made Ash scowl slightly at Gary who was chatting happily with Kate still._ 'I want her to open up to me again, and this time I won't let her leave.'_ Before Ash even realized it he was getting closer to Misty, his feet moving him unconsciously closer to the girl that already, after only seconds of entering, had men bugging her to dance, the cute way her nose wrinkled every time she got annoyed by a man made Ash smile, no matter what he thought before Misty had barely changed at all, not even her facial displays of dislike had changed.

Cutting off the man that was about to ask Misty for a dance, Ash held out his hand, the smile on his face as his thoughts cleared and he came to the conclusion that he had to tell her, tell her that he knew who she was, and that he was hurt that she didn't tell him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in the most gentleman way he could manage, seeing the surprised look on her face Ash could tell that that was far from what she was expecting from him and this made him cringe, the way he had been treating her was horrible, plain cruel, he had never even treated Paul that badly…

To say Misty was ready for him to laugh like the childish boy he was years ago was true. Misty didn't like how he suddenly was nice to her, it screamed trap, but… she wanted to take his hand. To feel his assuring grip on her as it had been, it felt like it had been a long time since he had last smiled at her. Feeling her face start to turn crimson as she slowly raised her hand; Misty commanded her body to turn away from him, but her body refused. She was captivated by his gentle chocolate eyes that seemed to beg her to take his hand, to allow the Pokémon trainer to enter the place she had locked off from people, especially him, for a long time. Her hand finally reached his and settled gently into it.

It was formal dancing, Misty and Ash were quiet, both reveling in being so close to their best friend after so many years. Like just that physical touch was having a private conversation about how much Misty missed Ash and how sorry he was for ever leaving her all together. Slowly, that darkness in the young maiden's heart was starting to close, the gap fixed, the tore sown shut, the void filled.

"Hey M, you seem to be good at helping people with relationships, well I know this girl, and I think I've fallen in love with her." Misty's eyes tore open and she looked up at Ash with hidden hurt in her eyes. Ash didn't see this for he was looking away with a blush on his face he continued. "Well, she's really spunky and hates to be told she's wrong, she's stubborn and strong, yet she's caring and gentle. She has this amazing way with Pokémon that's just awe inspiring, her wish to do things on her own and not cause others trouble makes me l-love her even more, but at the same time it makes me want to yell at her for not trusting me enough to tell me and ask for help. M, the girl I love is-" At this time Misty almost couldn't take it anymore, so she did the only thing she thought as a violent 17 year old, she punched him in the gut.

To say Ash was shocked was an understatement, it hurt to be punched, but it hurt even more that he was punched by the girl that he had just come to terms that he loves. To add insult to injury it HAD to happen at the moment that he was confessing; guess he could take that as a no than. Before either could speak the clock chimed; it was time for their plan to begin, looking away from Ash Misty quickly went to stand in between Gary and Brock as they all began heading for the door leading to the bowels of the mansion of a building.

"Hmm so it seems the lost kitty has claws after all; Miss M, oh and friends." Said the dark voice from close in front of them; suddenly a grinding sound could be heard as the floor beneath them fell out. Kenny and Dawn screamed as they fell; but it seems that after all the traps from Team Rocket the others had gotten used to all the falling and stayed quiet.

They slid down different slides going into different directions; Misty going far away from the others. Their plan had failed; one question that rang through all of their heads though was 'how did he know we were coming?'

**Meg: Hate me; I know… I'm really sorry but I've really just lost my passion for writing… I haven't said anything since I am a very stubborn person who refuses help. That and I also have some stuff going on right now that's making me slowly go numb in the soul it seems… Hmm Sorry again for the wait, to those who actually bother to read this. Have a good day…**


End file.
